Syaoran Card Captor: La Carta Sellada
by Ribonette
Summary: [AU] [Continuación de Syaoran Card Captor] Han pasado 5 años desde que las Cartas Clow se transformaron en Cartas Syaoran, y Sakura regresó a Hong Kong... Sin embargo, mientras la ciudad se prepara para el festival de verano, acontecimientos extraños comienzan a ocurrir en Tomoeda, y el único que puede salvar nuevamente al mundo es Syaoran, sacrificando lo más valioso para él.
1. La pelea

**SYAORAN CARD CAPTOR**

 **LA CARTA SELLADA**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **La pelea**

* * *

Aquella enorme mansión, que hacía tantos años había sido símbolo de riqueza, prosperidad, y elegancia, se encontraba ahora en un estado deplorable. Hacía apenas unos cuantos años era una mansión olvidada que conservaba aquel encanto de las casas antiguas, con aquella preocupación por los detalles, el enorme jardín verde y fresco, y los inclinados techos, detalles típicos de una casa al estilo victoriano. Pero ahora, apenas cinco años desde que había sido habitada por última vez, tanto la casa, como los jardines, parecían haber sido abandonados desde siglos atrás.

Los jardines eran ahora una simple extensión de terreno irregular, donde los arbustos estaban destrozados y los árboles arrancados de raíz, dejando simples agujeros en el suelo, como recuerdo de su efímera existencia. En vez de aquella vegetación, ahora el lugar estaba lleno de vigas de metal, montones de sacos de cemento, pilas de arena y montañas de grava. Construcciones menores en lugares que parecían haber sido escogidos al azar. No parecía tratarse ya más de un jardín.

La mansión se encontraba en pleno proceso de demolición. El ala oeste había desaparecido por completo, mientras que el ala este tenía apenas un recuerdo de lo que hacía muchos ayeres, había sido un exquisito salón de baile. Un par de vigas colgaban del segundo piso, en lo que parecía haber sido un balcón, y el pequeño trozo de techo que aún se encontraba erguido, tenía todas las tejas caídas. El escombro se acumulaba alrededor de esta miserable estructura, la cual parecía batallar para tenerse en pie.

El lugar en general, ofrecía un aspecto tétrico durante la noche, cuando no había nadie trabajando, y el silencio que la rodeaba era casi total. La oscuridad parecía formar sombras entre el escombro y lo que quedaba de la estructura, dando la idea de que éstas se movían, como si algo maligno se ocultase allí.

Hasta parecía escucharse un sollozo, un detalle digno de alguna película de terror. Y aquel resplandor blanco que surgía de entre los cimientos… ¿Qué era aquella figura alargada con un extraño símbolo adornándolo por completo?

Aquel brillo que había durado apenas un par de segundos, y después, se había desvanecido en la nada… Aquello si era un misterio.

* * *

La luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor, dándole a la resbaladilla del Rey Pingüino un brillo casi mágico. era una noche fresca, y la suavidad del viento hacía que las ramas de los árboles se agitasen armoniosamente, provocando que sus hojas susurrasen con paz.

Se escuchó un leve susurro, y al instante, un enorme par de alas plateadas se extendieron en el aire, en todo su esplendor; como si se tratase de algún águila real que llevaba tiempo con las alas encogidas, y finalmente pudiera estirarse. Se agitaron suavemente, haciéndose tan grandes como podían, y finalmente, en un movimiento elegante, se encogieron rodeando cálidamente a su dueña… Una hermosa muchacha de cabello plateado, tan largo que le llegaba hasta los pies. Lo llevaba suelto, por lo que la brisa nocturna lo agitaba lentamente, mientras la luna le arrancaba destellos plateados. Las pequeñas alas que se escondían en aquella cabellera plateada se agitaron del mismo modo. La mujer parpadeó un par de veces, con aquellos hermosos ojos gris pálido, que recordaban a los de un gato. Su aire inmaculado se acentuaba por aquellas ropas blancas que llevaba. Un pantalón ajustado, una camisa de cuello alto, y un saco que terminaba en picos, alrededor de su cintura. Llevaba también una perchera de plata, con una joya azul incrustada en el centro. En las manos llevaba anillos plateados, que combinaban con sus aretes adornados con perlas azules. No llevaba zapatos, pero no era como si los necesitara, puesto que gracias a sus enormes alas, podía mantenerse a flote, sin la necesidad de tocar el suelo. Alrededor de su brazo derecho, se enredaba un manto blanco, el cual bajaba y se abrazaba de su cintura, y finalmente, caía al suelo, apenas rozándolo. Aquel hermoso ángel se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, y mirar al frente, esperando.

Otro par de alas, esta vez de un color dorado seco, se extendieron delante de ella. Eran apenas un poco más grandes, pero bastante agresivas. Se extendieron rápidamente, revolotearon con energía, y después de estirarse erizando todas sus plumas, como si se tratase de un gato estirándose al despertar de una larga siesta, finalmente se detuvieron detrás de aquella enorme bestia. Se trataba de un león de tamaño considerable, aunque no podía llamársele un león por completo, ya que no poseía melena. Quizá se trataba de algún tigre, pese a no poseer ni una sola raya. Todo su pelaje era de un color dorado oscuro, excepto en el pecho, el cual era de un blanco tan puro como la nieve, y tan esponjoso como el algodón, el cual corría por todo su estómago y la parte interior de sus patas. Bajo la luz de la luna, todo su cuerpo se iluminaba tenuemente, dándole un aire brillante. Aquel gato gigante, por llamarlo de alguna manera, tenía en su pecho la parte delantera de una armadura cobriza, la cual al igual que la perchera del ángel, tenía una joya incrustada justo en el centro, aunque esta era de un color rojo vino. Igualmente, en la cabeza llevaba una especie de casco metálico, el cual le cubría alrededor de los ojos, la parte posterior de la cabeza, y parte de la espalda, y que estaba adornado con aquella joya roja, en el centro de la frente. Llevaba las orejas adornadas por aretes plateados con perlas rojas, y en las patas llevaba unas muñequeras metálicas que le daban en general, un aire de un guerrero elegante, determinado y listo para entrar en acción.

Entre estos dos seres, una tercera figura se alzó. Se trataba de apenas un muchacho. Por su estatura y la complexión de su cuerpo y rostro, parecía rondar los quince años. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban mirando un punto fijo, completamente concentrados en algo que parecía ser, solo él veía. Al igual que sus acompañantes, ofrecía un aire místico. Del mismo modo que el gato gigante, su expresión y lenguaje corporal lo mostraban impaciente, y del mismo modo que el ángel, sus ropas demostraban su elegancia.

El muchacho llevaba aquella noche, un pantalón de vestir color azul oscuro, una camisa de manga larga blanca, un chaleco negro, una corbata azul, y un saco negro, éste último contando con botones azules, los cuales estaban colocados en una gruesa línea de azul más oscuro, mientras que otra línea de azul más claro, lo acompañaba del lado derecho. Estas dos líneas hacían juego con los puños de las mangas.

En el cuello, llevaba un collar del cual prendía una pequeña llave dorada, con una estrella en su parte superior.

El muchacho frunció el entrecejo, y asintió rápidamente. Se sujetó la llave, y se la guardó dentro de la camisa.

No quería que se perdiese.

Entonces, alrededor de sus pies, una luz dorada brillante surgió de la nada, y creció de manera circular, revelando a su paso un símbolo de invocación. En el centro, justo debajo del muchacho, había surgido una estrella de cinco picos, la cual estaba sobrepuesta en otra, de modo que parecía tener diez puntas. A ambos lados de dicha estrella, se encontraban un sol, y una luna en cuarto creciente. Había más líneas y símbolos adornando aquella área delimitada por el círculo, que parecían representar la magia oriental y occidental.

Se metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, y sacó una alargada carta color verde seco, con las orillas y detalles adornados en un tono dorado oscuro. En la parte posterior se encontraba presente aquel símbolo de la estrella, mientras que en la parte delantera…

-¡Salto! –exclamó el muchacho, con lo que la carta se disolvió en humo grisáceo, el cual se apuró a envolver los pies del chico, y materializar un par de alas alrededor de sus tobillos.

Sin perder un segundo, se agachó para tomar impulso, y saltó al aire. Una distancia impresionante de poco más de diez metros.

En pleno salto, una figura rojiza se apuró a acercarse a él, rodeándolo lentamente. Se trataba de un dragón de fuego, cual después de una corta pausa, y sin perder un segundo más, se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Agua! –el muchacho se había sacado otra carta del bolsillo, y tras pronunciar su nombre, esta se disolvió y creó al momento un dragón de agua, el cual interceptó a su contraparte, antes de que éste pudiera atacar a su amo.

Ambos dragones rugieron, y se abalanzaron sobre el otro, entrelazándose al tiempo que soltaban rasguños y mordiscos, hasta disolverse en simple vapor, mientras el muchacho del cabello castaño caía de nueva cuenta al piso, donde sus acompañantes simplemente miraban, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, el joven apenas y tuvo tiempo de mirar como los dragones se desvanecían, pues en ese momento, unos enormes proyectiles grises se abalanzaron sobre él.

-¡Escudo! –la carta que sujetaba en la mano, se volvió neblina grisácea, que se apuró a rodearlo y crear una cúpula transparente que lo protegió de todos aquellos proyectiles, disolviéndolos apenas entraban en contacto contra aquella barrera impenetrable, permitiendo que su dueño saliese de allí, sin recibir ni un solo rasguño.

Entonces, el causante del ataque apareció. Se trataba de un enorme rinoceronte de metal, el cual se detuvo frente al muchacho, y lanzó un rugido al aire. Sin esperar un segundo, volvió a atacar, lanzando aquellas rocas grises.

El chico castaño estaba por sacarse otra carta del bolsillo, cuando sus acompañantes se detuvieron frente a él. El enorme gato dorado rugió igual que su enemigo, y velozmente lanzó una llamarada de fuego de su boca, la cual derritió los proyectiles que amenazaban con golpear a trío. Con un movimiento refinado, el ángel trazó un arco y flecha en el aire, los cuales se materializaron al instante. El rinoceronte volvió a rugir, pero antes de que pudiera atacar de nueva cuenta, el arco tensando finalmente liberó la flecha, la cual se multiplicó infinidad de veces durante su vuelo, y todas ellas impactaron en su dura piel, con lo que el rinoceronte simplemente se volvió polvo, el cual se disipó por el aire, creando una nube gris. Y un silencio casi total se instaló en el ambiente. El trío se replegó, expectante.

En ese momento, el suelo comenzó a temblar. El ángel y el gato se apuraron a extender las alas y alejarse del suelo, volando en dirección vertical. El muchacho, por su parte, se había sacado ya una carta del bolsillo, y al igual que en las ocasiones anteriores, exclamó el nombre de su ayudante, fuerte y claro:

-¡Vuelo! –igual que sus acompañantes, de la espalda del muchacho surgieron un enorme par de alas, aunque las suyas eran de un tono naranja rojizo, parecidas al fuego. No perdió mucho tiempo y se apresuró a extenderlas, y alzarse en el aire.

Desde su nueva posición, los tres personajes pudieron apreciar como aquella enorme nube de polvo lentamente se disipaba, aunque podían escuchar como la tierra seguía retumbando. Y entonces, un nuevo enemigo apareció.

La cabeza de aquella enorme serpiente de piel verde oscuro, era poco más grande que un auto compacto. Su longitud permanecía desconocida, pues ocultaba su cuerpo por debajo del suelo. Siseó amenazante, y sin esperar, se abalanzó sobre su presa.

El joven realizó un veloz movimiento esquivando el ataque, y se apuró a posicionarse bajo la cabeza de aquel reptil.

-¡Espada! –exclamó el muchacho, con lo que la llave que hacía un momento se había guardado en el interior de la camisa, brilló intensamente y se materializó delante de él, alargándose hasta convertirse en una espada, la cual el joven se apuró a tomar de la plateada empuñadura, y blandirla contra la serpiente.

Realizó otro movimiento veloz, pues su enemigo se había percatado de sus planes, así que comandando a sus nuevas alas, esquivó la nueva ola de mordiscos que se abalanzaba sobre él, rodeando el cuerpo de su atacante, hasta colocarse sobre su cabeza, y sin perder ni un segundo, clavó el arma en ella.

La serpiente emitió un chillido estridente, y se disolvió en el aire, con lo que el joven agitó la espada en el aire, y esta volvió a recuperar su forma de inocente llave. El muchacho agitó sus alas, y bajó lentamente hasta posarse en el suelo, donde sus dos acompañantes se apuraron a rodearlo.

-¿Quieres practicar un poco más? –preguntó la ángel, mirando al muchacho, con aquella suave voz, pero fría voz. Sin embargo, el muchacho simplemente negó con la cabeza, y se alisó el saco del traje.

-Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy. Esto de trabajar sin usar el báculo ya no se siente tan complicado, creo que le estoy tomando ya el hilo…

-¡Eso ha sido espectacular! –exclamó una voz chillona, debido a la emoción-. No puedo esperar a editarlo y mostrárselos. ¡Será una película increíble!

Una muchacha de largo cabello negro y ojos grisáceos bajó la cámara de video que llevaba en las manos, y miró a sus amigos, con una expresión de admiración, mientras se acercaba a ellos, con paso rápido.

-¿Has filmado unas buenas tomas, Tomoyo? –preguntó el gato gigante, a lo que la aludida asintió.

-Los tres se veían geniales. ¡El disparo de Kero! ¡La flecha de Yue! ¡Tus momentos de reacción, Syaoran! ¡Y las bestias!

-¿De dónde sacaste la inspiración para esas criaturas, mocoso? –preguntó la bestia Kero.

-Ah, pues Naoko me prestó unos cuantos libros de fantasía –respondió el muchacho de cabello castaño, Syaoran-. Aunque mi pregunta es la misma, Tomoyo. ¿De dónde sacaste este traje? No es para que te emociones, pero este realmente me gusta.

-Esta vez vienes de Rentaro Satomi, de Black Bullet. Pensé que sería buena idea que filmáramos la pelea principal en un traje elegante. Parece ser que he dado justo en el clavo. Pero bueno, creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente –sonrió Tomoyo, mientras se guardaba la cámara con mucho cuidado en el bolso que llevaba colgado al hombro-. Gracias a que practicas constantemente, puedes seguir utilizando más cosplays aparte de este, y yo tengo mucho material para crear una buena película.

-No solo eso –Yue, la ángel, volvió a hablar-. El estar utilizando su magia, y llevarla a su límite, hace que aumenten sus poderes y habilidades.

-Aunque eso no te quita lo perezoso. Mira que ya vas a terminar la secundaria y aún te quedas dormido en las mañanas…

-¡Cállate, bola de queso! –exclamó el muchacho, amenazando a la criatura, con un puño en el aire.

-Ya es muy noche, será mejor irnos ya –intervino una alegre Tomoyo, comprobando la hora en su reloj-. Después de todo, mañana comienzan los ensayos intensivos –los tres la miraron y asintieron.

Kero y Yue se elevaron en el aire, apenas un par de centímetros separados del suelo, y se envolvieron en sus enormes alas, formando un par de capullos, como los de las mariposas. Aquel símbolo de invocación de la estrella se dibujó debajo de cada uno de ellos, y tras un resplandor dorado para Kero, y plateado para Yue, los capullos se abrieron lentamente, revelando unos nuevos seres.

La ángel había desaparecido y mostraba ahora a una hermosa muchacha de cabello gris claro, el cual le llegaba a la cintura. Portaba ahora un sencillo vestido rosa el cual le llegaba poco arriba de las rodillas. El enorme gato se había transformado en un pequeño osito con alas diminutas y cola esponjosa, que ahora podría hacerse pasar por un simple peluche.

-Volvamos ya a casa, que quiero quitarme esto –dijo Syaoran, mientras se volvía a acomodar el saco, y con esto, los cuatro emprendieron la caminata fuera del parque donde se encontraban, para dirigirse a sus casas.

* * *

-¡Se me hace tarde!

El grito del muchacho de quince años retumbó en las paredes de la casa amarilla, mientras sus pasos apurados hacían eco en el suelo de madera. Syaoran se había incorporado y desperezado, y tras ver la hora en su reloj despertador, salió disparado de la cama, mientras se apuraba a buscar su uniforme de la secundaria, y cambiarse el pijama, mientras el pobre peluche de Kero, surgía de su cajón-habitación, en el escritorio del muchacho. Se tallaba los ojos al tiempo que bostezaba, pues al parecer, el escándalo de Syaoran lo había despertado.

-El mismo cuento de siempre… -murmuró por lo bajo-. ¿Vas a la escuela? –preguntó cuándo finalmente vio al muchacho con el uniforme, un pantalón azul marino y camisa blanca.

-Se me quedó el mal hábito de levantarme tarde por las vacaciones –explicó el muchacho, mientras esculcaba debajo de su cama, buscando la mochila-. Pero hoy inician los preparativos para el festival de la ciudad.

-¿El festi… ya estamos en esas fechas? –preguntó Kero asombrado. Parecía que ya estaba completamente despierto-. ¿Qué preparará tu salón este año?

-Una obra de teatro. Naoko fue quien la escribió –finalmente había encontrado su mochila, y ahora se encontraba apoyado en su escritorio, junto al muñeco de felpa parlante.

-¿Y qué papel te tocó a ti?

-¿Yo? Pues soy el príncipe –abrió el cajón superior (cubriendo a Kero) y se apuró a sacar aquel llamativo libro color verde seco, con detalles en oro pálido, que llevaba grabado su nombre en la parte superior.

Lo colocó en el escritorio, cerrando el cajón, con lo que la cabeza de Kero volvió a surgir.

-¿Entonces te toca el protagónico?

El muchacho asintió distraídamente, mientras abría el libro y sacaba de su interior un mazo de cartas alargadas, en los mismos colores verde y dorado del libro.

-¿Han pasado buena noche? –saludó a las cartas con ánimo, y sin esperar una respuesta, se las guardó en la mochila-. Ah, casi olvido esto –de su escritorio tomó un sobre blanco que llevaba escrita una dirección de China, en su parte central. Una carta-. Deberé enviarla después por correo. Te veo al rato, Kero.

Y finalmente, el muchacho se colgó la mochila al hombro, y salió de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, y se dirigió al comedor, al cual entró anunciando su llegada con un:

-¡Buenos días!

-¡Buenos días! –respondió su padre, quien se encontraba en la cocina, terminando de servir los almuerzos.

-Vaya escándalo que haces –fue el comentario de su hermano mayor, mientras servía el desayuno en la mesa.

Syaoran lo ignoró y se limitó a sentarse a la mesa, mientras colgaba su mochila en el respaldo de su silla.

-Se ve delicioso –dijo mientras se relamía, sin embargo, espero a que su padre y su hermano se sentaran también, antes de comenzar a comer.

-Hoy te has despertado temprano, ¿han cambiado el horario de los ensayos? –preguntó su hermano mayor, un muchacho que parecía rondar ya los veintitantos, mientras comían.

-Es que como quedan apenas un par de semanas para el festival, estamos redoblando los tiempos de ensayos. Aún tenemos varios detalles que pulir, y necesitamos ponernos a ello.

-¿Qué es lo que tu facultad estará haciendo, Touya? –ahora fue el turno de su padre preguntar.

-Nosotros formamos parte de las facultades que estarán encargadas de los aperitivos. Nos ha tocado atender el puesto de takoyaki.

-¿Y a Yukito?

-Ella está en el de las bebidas, pero como los diferentes puestos están organizados en áreas, le ha tocado muy cerca de mí.

-Parece ser que el festival de este año será muy divertido –sonrió su padre.

Terminaron de desayunar, y entre los tres se las arreglaron para dejar la cocina y el comedor limpios, en apenas un par de minutos. Entonces, cada quien tomó su almuerzo, y salieron de la casa, dirigiéndose en direcciones diferentes, pues cada uno tenía cosas que hacer. Fujitaka, el padre de ambos muchachos, conducía en su auto, rumbo a la universidad, donde tenía una junta con el profesorado de su facultad. Touya, el hermano mayor, iba en su bicicleta rumbo al centro de la ciudad, donde debía recoger un pedido de desechables, para el puesto de takoyaki. Syaoran, por su parte, iba en su patineta rumbo a la escuela secundaria, donde el resto de su clase se encontraba ya esperándolo, para comenzar con los ensayos programados para aquella mañana.

-¡Buenos días, Syaoran! –Tomoyo, su mejor amiga, fue la primera en saludarlo al verlo aparecer por la puerta del salón. El saludo fue coreado por las amigas de ella, Naoko, Chiharu y Rika, las cuales se encontraban en un círculo apretado, recitando sus líneas entre ellas.

-Buenos días a todos –saludó el muchacho de cabello castaño, al tiempo que se quitaba la mochila de la espalda, y la colocaba en un perchero, donde las de sus compañeros descansaban ya. Se apuró a sacar de la mochila el libreto de la obra que, pese a ya saberse todas sus líneas, le confería un poco de confianza el tenerlo a la mano, por si llegaba a olvidarse de algo.

Las bancas del salón se encontraban todas amontonadas contra la pared del fondo, por lo que el centro del salón se encontraba vacío, creando un perfecto espacio para practicar. Espacio que estaba siendo ocupado por varios compañeros, quienes al igual que Naoko, Rika y Chiharu, practicaban un poco sus líneas.

-Te estábamos esperando –le dijo Yamazaki, otro compañero de clase, mientras le indicaba con señas que se acercara al centro del salón. Syaoran así lo hizo-. Estábamos haciendo unos cambios en las líneas de la escena final. Prácticamente solo son cambios para ti y Rika…

-Ah, sí. Claro –respondió Syaoran, abriendo su libreto en las últimas páginas -¿qué es lo que ha cambiado?

-Aquí, mira… -Naoko se apuró a responderle, mientras sujetaba entre sus manos, otro libreto-. Esta frase la vamos a quitar y la vamos a sustituir por esta…

* * *

-Esta no es la primera vez que me toca el protagónico en una obra de la escuela, pero… Es la primera vez que hago un papel principal en una obra para toda la ciudad… Es un poco… abrumador…

Syaoran y Tomoyo habían terminado ya con sus ensayos de la obra, por aquella tarde. Ambos muchachos se encontraban ahora caminando por las calles de Tomoeda, mientras conversaban sobre cosas cotidianas.

-Por cierto, Tomoyo. Necesito ir a la oficina de correos, a enviar una carta. ¿Quieres venir?

-Seguro –respondió la muchacha, sonriente-. ¿Es para Sakura?

Syaoran no respondió, pero no necesitaba decir nada para que Tomoyo supiera lo que estaba pensando. Después de todo, aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas lo delataba por completo.

-¿Ya viste eso? –preguntó en ese momento la muchacha de largo cabello negro. Syaoran respingó y se apuró a mirar a lo que su amiga apuntaba. Un tablón de anuncios.

Había varios panfletos pegados en el tablón. Sobre cosas en venta, un perro perdido. Varios volantes de tiendas cercanas anunciando sus ofertas y restaurantes mostrando sus nuevos menús. Sin embargo, en medio de todos ellos, había un gran volante anunciando algo diferente.

-¿Un parque de diversiones? –leyó Syaoran, confundido-. ¿Y eso qué…?

-¿Ya viste la dirección? –le interrumpió Tomoyo, con lo que el muchacho se apuró a leer de nueva cuenta.

-¿Esa que no era la dirección de la casa de Eriol?

-Sí que tienes buena memoria –sonrió Tomoyo, y suspiró-. Espero que la esté pasando bien en Inglaterra.

-¿Qué no te carteabas con él?

-No tan seguido como tú con Sakura –la muchacha rio por lo bajo, provocando que Syaoran volviera a sonrojarse.

-Vamos, que tengo que enviar esa carta… -murmuró mientras emprendía de nueva cuenta la caminata, con una alegre Tomoyo caminando detrás de él.

* * *

La mansión había finalmente desaparecido por completo. El escombro había sido limpiado totalmente, y los árboles, arbustos y flores habían sido en su mayoría retirados, mientras unos pocos habían sido replantados en sitios estratégicos. Ahora que el parque de diversiones tenía una apertura muy próxima, los trabajadores se habían estado apurando a construir todo de manera casi maratónica, por lo que había ya un adelanto considerable. La taquilla estaba ya casi terminada, mientras que la montaña rusa se encontraba a la mitad, al igual que la tienda de regalos, varios puestos de comida, y otras atracciones.

Sin embargo, la noche había caído ya, y al irse los trabajadores a casa a descansar, el lugar ahora solo, se veía envuelto de nueva cuenta en aquel silencio sepulcral. En el centro del enorme terreno, ahora se alzaba lo que parecía ser una torre. Construida apenas a la mitad, llevaba ya una altura de por lo menos diez pisos, y al igual que el resto del parque, se encontraba completamente a oscuras. Debido a esto, nadie hubiera podido notar aquella ráfaga de humo negro, que había ascendido en espiral, y que se detuvo en lo alto de la incompleta torre, formándose ahora una esfera de humo negro, de tamaño considerable, la cual se quedó allí, estática.

Entonces, en el interior de la esfera, una sombra oscura se dibujó, aclarándose poco a poco. Parecía ser una persona, vestida con un largo manto. Tenía el cabello grisáceo lo bastante largo como para tocar el piso, y ojos del mismo color, aunque su mirada se notaba perdida. Su piel era tan pálida y le confeccionaba un aire de no-vivo… ¿Era una niña, o se trataba de algo más?

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos de nueva cuenta!_

 _Yo sé que estamos a ya casi de cumplir cinco años desde que terminé de publicar Syaoran Card Captor, y muchos querían que continuaran de un modo u otro... Sé que tanto el manga y anime de Clear Card Hen están en proceso, y a lo mejor varios de ustedes esperaban que continuara el fic con este nuevo arco... Pero honestamente, le tiré más al recuerdo y a la infancia, y preferí dedicarme a adaptar la peli de la Carta Sellada._

 _¡Hubo quienes lo pidieron en ese entonces! Y después de años de trabajar en otros fics (e inclusive otros fandoms), al final me dije, ¿por qué no? ¡Y aquí está!_

 _Hubo detalles en el fic original que no podían ser tan dramáticos ni románticos debido a la edad de Sakura y Syaoran (seguian en primaria después de todo), por lo que decidí que para efectos del fic, el tiempo que nuestra parejita pasan separados (ella en China, el en Japón) fuese un poco más largo, para permitirles el madurar... No son tan maduros estando en el último año de secundaria, pero algo es algo (?)_

 _En fin. ¡Espero que estén tan emocionados como yo! Llevaba bastante tiempo escribiendo, borrando, corrigiendo, puliendo... ¡De verdad espero que les guste el fic! Yo sé que a como quedaron las peleas finales del fic original, esperan algo que los haga hacer WOW, pero considerando que en la peli apenas y se usan las cartas (debido a que se las roban todas), pues creo que más que emocionarnos por la pelea, el factor wow será el ver a nuestra parejita finalmente junta..._

 _¡Total! Que el comentario ya quedó kilométrico (como suelo hacer), por lo que le paro aquí, no sin antes agradecerles por leerme, y por dejar review, follow y favorite (?). La típica cantaleta: se los agradeceré de todo corazón; sus reviews son la única manera que tengo para mejorar._

 _¡El fic será muy corto! (5 capis si mucho), y como ando ocupada haciendo la traducción de otro fic, pues les tocará la lenta espera de ver up cada 2 semanas._

 _Así que, tengan bonito fin de semana, y nos vemos en febrero. ¡Sigan bellos!_

 _-Ribonette-_


	2. El encuentro

**Capítulo 2**

 **El encuentro**

* * *

Los ensayos de aquel día habían terminado finalmente, y Tomoyo y Syaoran (éste con la patineta bajo el brazo) caminaban de nueva cuenta por las calles de Tomoeda, mientras conversaban entre sí.

-¿No te gustaría ir a ver cómo va la construcción del parque de diversiones? –preguntó Tomoyo de la nada, haciendo que Syaoran se detuviera en seco, algo confundido.

-¿Ir a ver? –repitió el muchacho.

-Bueno, hace casi cinco años que no ponemos pie en casa de Eriol… Pensé que quizá debiéramos ir a ver cómo van las cosas.

Syaoran se mostró pensativo. No estaba seguro de que fuera interesante, pero al no tener nada más que hacer durante el resto de la tarde, pensó que al menos así tendría algo para contar a Sakura, durante su próxima carta. Se encogió de hombros, mientras reanudaba la marcha.

-Seguro –dijo a Tomoyo –porqué no. Después de todo, estamos cerca…

Estaba por decir algo más, cuando volvió a detenerse en seco. Sin embargo, esta vez su rostro no mostraba una expresión de sorpresa, sino de tensión.

-¿Syaoran? –preguntó Tomoyo, quien también se había detenido, y miraba a su amigo, mitad confundida, mitad preocupada-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sentí… la presencia de algo… -dijo el muchacho, mirando a su alrededor, como si esperara que ese algo se apareciera.

-¿De algo? –repitió Tomoyo, mirando ella también en todas direcciones, pero sin sentir nada. Después de todo, ella no poseía poderes mágicos.

-Viene de allá –sin esperar un segundo, Syaoran dejó caer su mochila y patineta al suelo, y comenzó a correr, en dirección al norte.

-¡Syaoran, espera! –exclamó Tomoyo; apurándose a tomar las pertenencias de su amigo, y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, se apuró a seguirlo-. ¡Espera! –repitió, pero el muchacho no hizo caso.

Estaba demasiado concentrado en seguir aquella presencia, y no perderla. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¡Conozco esta presencia! –se dijo mentalmente mientras seguía corriendo.

Delante de él, pudo ver el parque de diversiones del que Tomoyo le había hablado. Aquel terreno donde había estado alguna vez la casa del Mago Clow, era de dónde provenía aquella energía. Corrió con mayor velocidad, si es que era posible.

 _Pero es que no, ¡no puede ser! ¡Esa era la presencia de…!_

De la nada, una figura no muy alta, la cual también corría a toda velocidad, se cruzó delante de él. No había tiempo para frenar, por lo que cerró los ojos, preparándose para el impacto. Y así, ambos se golpearon y cayeron al suelo, rebotando un par de veces.

-¡Ay! –se quejó Syaoran, mientas se sobaba el trasero, e intentaba ponerse en pie-. Lo siento mucho, no me fijé mientras corría…

-Descuida, yo también iba corriendo sin fijarme…

Aquella voz… Aquella voz le sonaba tan familiar. Se calló al instante, y finalmente miró a la persona con la que se había chocado.

La mirada se le iluminó cuando vislumbró aquella corta cabellera castaña, y esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Era Sakura.

La muchacha llevaba un vestido verde seco, de mangas cortas y falda recta, y aún se encontraba sentada en el suelo, también mirando a Sayoran con aquella expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

-¿Pero…? –susurró el muchacho, mientras la veía casi sin parpadear, temeroso de que pudiera desaparecer-. ¿Qué haces aquí…?

-¿Encontraste algo? –preguntó entonces otra conocida voz.

Syaoran miró sin mucho entusiasmo, pues también había reconocido esa molesta voz. Detrás de Sakura se encontraba un muchacho de cabello negro revuelto, y ojos oscuros. Jin-Lin.

-¿Tú, aquí? –preguntaron los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo, los dos apuntándose con el dedo.

* * *

Habían olvidado por completo aquello que los había obligado a ir corriendo al parque de diversiones, y ahora, los cuatro muchachos se encontraban en el parque pingüino, sentados en los columpios, conversando animadamente.

-Debieron habernos avisado que tenían planeado venir –se quejó Syaoran mientras se mecía lentamente-. Pudimos haberlos ido a recoger al aeropuerto. ¿Cuándo llegaron a Japón?

-Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa, tonto –le respondió Jin-Lin en un tono burlón, quien parecía querer darle la vuelta a su columpio, debido a lo alto y fuerte que se estaba meciendo.

-Llegamos hace apenas un par de horas –intervino Sakura sonriente, mientras ella también se mecía lentamente en otro columpio-. Jin-Lin fue el de la idea… -agregó mientras se sonrojaba.

Su primo se limitó a reír exageradamente.

-¿Y dónde planean quedarse?

-En casa de Daidouji –respondió Jin-Lin a toda prisa, en un tono que daba a entender que aquello era lo más obvio-. No hemos estado en contacto por correo por nada –y volvió a reír.

-Espera, ¿eso significa que tú estabas enterada de que iban a venir? –preguntó Syaoran a su amiga, la cual se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y sonreírle.

-Era una sorpresa –repitió ella.

-Hablando de sorpresas –anunció Jin-Lin, mientras brincaba fuera del columpio, y aterrizaba limpiamente en la tierra-. Daidouji y yo tenemos compras por hacer.

-¿Compras? –repitió Syaoran.

-Sí mira, es cuando vas a algún local, pides lo que quieres, y pagas.

-¡Yo sé lo que es ir de compras! –gruñó Syaoran. Sakura y Tomoyo rieron por lo bajo.

-Perfecto. Entonces no hay reparo en que nos ausentemos. ¿Lista Daidouji? –continuó Jin-Lin con su monólogo, provocando que Syaoran frunciera el entrecejo, mientras las chicas se limitaban a reírse.

-Claro Jin-Lin –respondió la aludida, levantándose de su columpio. Ella no se había mecido para nada-. Nos vemos mañana, Syaoran, Sakura.

-¿Mañana? –repitió Syaoran, comenzando a ver por dónde iba aquello. Pero Tomoyo no respondió, y así, ella y Jin-Lin se alejaron mientras conversaban, dejándolo a él y a Sakura, completamente solos.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…_

Syaoran esperó lo suficiente para estar seguro de que ni Tomoyo ni Jin-Lin planeaban regresar e interrumpirlos, antes de levantarse de su columpio, y detenerse frente a Sakura. La chica lo miró, expectante. Y entonces, el joven se inclinó sobre ella, y la abrazó tiernamente.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé –susurró en el oído de la chica, mientras ella se había soltado del columpio, y lo abrazaba de vuelta.

-Lo mismo digo –susurró igualmente ella.

Se quedaron así, un par de segundos más, antes de soltarse lentamente, y ahora, mientras Syaoran se hincaba para estar a su altura, los dos jóvenes se miraban directamente a los ojos.

-Habíamos acordado visitarnos cada año, y los hemos cumplido durante los últimos cinco–dijo Syaoran, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, nervioso, y de paso se despeinaba un poco -. Por eso no me explico por qué tenías que mantener esta visita en secreto. Porqué hacerla una sorpresa.

-¿Te ha molestado? –respondió Sakura, un poco asustada de haber obrado mal. Syaoran se apuró a negar con la cabeza.

-No, para nada. Ha sido una sorpresa agradable. Solo quería entender por qué.

Syaoran se levantó y extendió su mano, para tomar la de su novia. Sakura así lo hizo, con lo que la chica se levantó del columpio, y ahora, mientras seguían tomados de la mano, los dos jóvenes caminaron fuera del parque, sin rumbo fijo.

-Sólo quería darte una agradable sorpresa –repitió Sakura, mientras avanzaban ahora por las calles de la ciudad-. Pensé que salir de la rutina de escribirnos cartas y vernos en el aeropuerto cada año, no estaría tan mal.

-Supongo que tienes algo de razón –admitió finalmente Syaoran, al tiempo que dejaban atrás el centro de la ciudad, y se dirigían a los suburbios-. ¿Te parece cambiarla un poco más?

Se habían detenido finalmente delante de la casa de los Kinomoto, al tiempo que el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, cubriendo todo de naranja y rojo. La casita amarilla de los Kinomoto se veía ahora de un color dorado seco. Ambos muchachos la miraron.

-Mi padre y mi hermano llegarán tarde hoy. ¿Te apetece quedarte a cenar? Sólo seríamos tú y yo. Y Kero, porque ya sabes cómo es de glotón.

Sakura rio por lo bajo, pero asintió enérgicamente.

-Seguro –dijo alegremente-. Ya extrañaba tu cocina.

* * *

Entre los dos chicos, se las arreglaron para preparar la cena, que resultó ser spaghetti con albóndigas. Mientras Sakura mezclaba los ingredientes para hacer las albóndigas, Syaoran no dejaba de pedirle a Kero que también ayudase, a lo cual el diminuto guardián de las Cartas Syaoran, accedió de mala gana al ser amenazado con no recibir postre.

Preparar la pasta no tardó mucho, y apenas media hora más tarde, los dos muchachos, en compañía de Kero, se encontraban sentados a la mesa del comedor, listos para comenzar a comer.

-¡Buen provecho! -exlcamó un alegre Kero, y sin esperar un segundo más, hundió la cabeza en su plato, sorbiendo un largo spaghetti, e ignorando olímpicamente el tenedor que descansaba a su lado.

Sakura y Syaoran lo imitaron, aunque no de manera tan maleducada.

-Está delicioso -dijo Sakura, mientras sonreía al ver como al igual que Kero, Syaoran se había ensuciado las mejillas con salsa de tomate.

-Me alegro de que te guste -fue la respuesta de su novio, apurándose a limpiar su rostro-. Por cierto -comenzó el chico, dejando momentáneamente su tenedor en el aire-, no te había preguntado. ¿Cuánto tiempo planean tú y Jin-Lin quedarse en la ciudad?

-¿Eh? -preguntó Sakura torpemente, también dejando su tenedor en el aire.

-Es decir -continuó Syaoran-, las vacaciones de verano están próximas a terminar, el ciclo escolar iniciará dentro de dos semanas, y será nuestro primer año de preparatoria…

-Ah, pues… Verás…

-¡Buenas tardes!

Una alegre voz femenina se escuchó proveniente del recibidor. La súbita interrupción de saber que no se encontraban más solos, provocó que Sakura no pudiese decir nada más, y cuando quince segundos después, la cabeza del hermano mayor de Syaoran, Touya, apareció en la puerta del comedor, la muchacha china no pudo hacer otra cosa más que llevarse una albóndiga a la boca, visiblemente nerviosa.

-¿De regreso en la ciudad? -preguntó el alto joven al ver a la muchacha. Sakura no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir.

-¡Sakura! -dijo aquella alegre voz femenina, que resultó ser Yukito, la novia de Touya. Al igual que el hombre, ella también se había detenido en el umbral de la puerta que conectaba el comedor con el pasillo de la planta baja-. ¡Qué gusto volver a verte! ¿Se encuentran ya cenando?

-Yukito, ¡buenas tardes! -Syaoran regresó el saludo a toda velocidad, y del mismo modo, se apuró a ponerse en pie-, ¿gustan acompañarnos?

Pero no había ni terminando de decir aquello, cuando su hermano mayor, Touya, ya se había sentado a la derecha de Sakura.

-Será un placer, Syaoran -dijo la siempre educada Yukito.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tienen otro plato ya servido? -preguntó Touya, apuntando al plato que había delante de él.

-Ya sabía que ibas a querer comer tú también -se defendió Syaoran a toda velocidad-. Así que te dejamos el plato ya listo. Disculpa, Yukito -le dijo a la joven, al tiempo que entraba a la cocina a servir más pasta en otro plato-, no sabía que tú también venias.

-Descuida, Syaoran -respondió la muchacha, sentándose en la única silla libre, donde esperó pacientemente a que el joven le sirviese un plato-, nosotros tampoco lo sabíamos. Fue una decisión de último minuto.

Syaoran sirvió el plato de Yukito, y se apuró a volverse a sentar. Intercambió una nerviosa mirada con Sakura, una tímida sonrisa que le decía sentía mucho la interrupción, y se limitó a esperar. Entonces, tras encogerse de hombros, ignorando por completo el ambiente que había roto, Touya tomó su tenedor, lo clavó en la pasta, y se llevó una albóndiga a la boca.

Debajo de la mesa, escondido en el regazo de Sakura, Kero no pudo hacer más que llorar en silencio.

* * *

-¿Vas a casa de Daidouji? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No quiero molestarte, Syaoran.

-No es molestia. Me sentiré más tranquilo sí sé que llegaste bien a casa, Sakura…

Había caído ya la noche. Tras cenar en compañía de Touya y Yukito, Syaoran había llevado (discretamente) a Kero a su habitación, y tras bajar corriendo las escaleras, se calzó los zapatos y acompañó a Sakura al portal de la casa.

Como la niña había aceptado el que su novio la acompañase hasta casa de Daidouji, que era donde ella y su primo Jin-Lin se quedarían durante sus vacaciones, Syaoran cerró detrás de sí el pequeño portón negro de la casita amarilla, con lo que ambos jóvenes emprendieron la caminata, rodeados de aquella fresca calidez que solo podían proporcionar las noches de verano.

Platicaron de todo y nada mientras caminaban por los suburbios. Sobre los dos años de primaria que habían pasado separados, así como los tres de secundaria que, del mismo modo, habían tenido que llevar en escuelas diferentes, con compañeros diferentes.

Llegar a casa de Tomoyo les tomó apenas 15 minutos. Se detuvieron frente del alto y elegante portón oscuro que rodeaba la Mansión de los Daidouji, mientras una sonrojada Sakura no podía evitar mirar al piso, al sentirse observada fijamente por su novio, quien seguía sin poder creer que la joven china estuviese allí, delante de él, y temiese que, al desviar la mirada, ella se desvaneciese, como si fuese todo un espejismo.

-¿Te veré mañana? -preguntó Syaoran, tomando una de las manos de Sakura, a lo que la joven de ojos esmeralda no pudo evitar respingar, mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Jin-Lin y yo acompañaremos a Tomoyo al colegio -fue la respuesta de la joven, al tiempo que asentía-. Tomoyo nos ha comentado sobre la obra escolar. ¿Así que tienes el protagónico?

Esta vez fue el turno de Syaoran de sonrojarse.

-Sí, eso… La asignación de los papeles fue por sorteo... -se apuró a explicar. Y carraspeó-. En ese caso, te veré mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Syaoran.

-Ten dulces sueños -agregó el muchacho, al tiempo que daba un tierno beso en la frente de su novia, y dejaba que su mano resbalase de la suya.

Sin embargo, no había apenas dejado de sentir la calidez de aquellos finos dedos, cuando Sakura no pudo resistir más el impulso, y se abrazó de él, rodeando su torso suave pero firmemente. Syaoran, un poco sorprendido por aquel gesto, pero agradecido por el mismo, se apuró a rodear a la joven con sus brazos, encerrándola en un cálido abrazo, al tiempo que besaba su coronilla.

-Te extrañé mucho, Syaoran -fueron las palabras ahogadas de Sakura, al tiempo que enterraba su rostro en el pecho de él.

-Y yo a ti, mi querida flor de cerezo.

Se quedaron un rato más así, mientras que, en casa de los Kinomoto, en la habitación del joven, junto a un acostado Kero que se encontraba dormido en la cama del chico, una luz azul brillante surgía del mazo de cartas que descansaban en silencio sobre el escritorio. Era apenas una fina luz que dividía el mazo a la mitad, pero que aumentó de intensidad cuando deslizándose lentamente, una carta se separó del resto. La carta se encontraba rodeada por completo por aquella desconocida luz, como si surgiese de su interior y no pudiese contenerla más.

Deslizándose lentamente, se separó del mazo, y se quedó flotando en el aire, inmóvil, durante unos segundos hasta que, en un parpadear, se convirtió en un fogonazo de luz, y sin explicación alguna, atravesó la ventana a toda velocidad, y se perdió en el oscuro horizonte.

Su vuelo no duró mucho. Al otro lado de la ciudad, en el parque de diversiones que se construía sobre las ruinas de la Mansión Clow, en lo alto de aquella torre que cada vez estaba más próxima a ser terminada de construir, la misteriosa luz azul que había rodeado a aquella carta se desvaneció lentamente, dejándola sola en la oscuridad.

La carta que giraba sobre sí misma se detuvo lentamente, mientras delante de ella, encerrada en aquella burbuja negra, aquella extraña niña de mirada perdida, amplio vestido y unas extrañas alas que surgían de la parte posterior de su cabeza, la miraba sin verla en realidad, hasta que la carta simplemente se desvaneció.

* * *

Lo normal hubiese sido que Syaoran se quedase dormido y llegase tarde al ensayo de aquella mañana. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no había dormido casi nada debido a la emoción de saber que Sakura se encontraba de regreso en Tomoeda, fue esa misma emoción la que lo hizo brincar de la cama, ponerse el uniforme, tomar el desayuno y salir de la casa, antes de que su hermano hubiese siquiera bajado a preparar los almuerzos.

En la secundaria era evidente que la fecha del festival se venía encima. Los pasillos y los salones estaban atestados de estudiantes, todos trabajando duro para tener listos los preparativos para el festival de la ciudad. Desde terminar los adornos, hasta organizar los puestos de comida y juegos, y en el caso específico del salón 2 del tercer grado, en continuar practicando la obra que presentarían para el disfrute de toda la ciudad.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, el salón 2 del tercer grado no se encontraba practicando nada. Era cierto que estaban todos reunidos en corro, pero no se debía a algún cambio de líneas en el libreto, o de escenografía, sino que se encontraban rodeando a Sakura y Jin-Lin, quienes habían acudido a visitarlos.

-Llegamos apenas ayer -explicaba Jin-Lin, quien se sentía soñado al tener toda la atención de las chicas de a clase. Sakura, por su parte, se limitaba a sonreírles y dejar que su primo llevase toda la conversación, pues se encontraba demasiado ocupada intentando no mirar al rincón donde Syaoran y Tomoyo conversaban, pues estaba segura de que el ver a su novio en la distancia, se sonrojaría al grado de que toda su cara se pondría de un rojo tomate.

-¿Vienen a ver el festival de la ciudad? -preguntó Yamazaki a los jóvenes chinos.

-Sí, es una de las razones -fue la respuesta de Jin-Lin, al tiempo que miraba a su prima de reojo, y apurándose a cambiar el mismo el rumbo de sus pensamientos, volvió a mirar a sus antiguos compañeros de clase-. ¿Nos dejarán verlos ensayar?

-¡Seguro! -exclamó una alegre Naoko, al tiempo que daba un par de palmadas, para llamar la atención del resto de la clase-. ¡Iniciaremos desde el principio!

La clase entera se movilizó al instante, y apenas un par de segundos después, Syaoran había dejado a Tomoyo en un rincón del salón, para dirigirse al centro del mismo, donde varios alumnos más tomaban ya sus puestos para iniciar con los ensayos. Para no estorbar, Jin-Lin y Sakura se dirigieron junto a Tomoyo, quien en compañía de dos compañeras más, trabajaba en los vestuarios.

Ensayaron la obra de principio a fin, dos veces. Tomaron un descanso de veinte minutos, y la ensayaron completa una vez más. Para cosas como esa (en especial por tratarse de un trabajo de su autoría), Naoko había resultado ser muy estricta. Para eso de las tres de la tarde, la joven dejó finalmente partir a sus compañeros (pues todos morían de hambre), haciéndoles prometer que mañana igualmente se presentarían temprano, y practicarían mínimo cuatro veces, de principio a fin.

* * *

-Muero de hambre -se quejó Jin-Lin, al tiempo que caminaban por las calles de la ciudad-. Y este calor no ayuda en nada. Recomiéndanos algún lugar, Daidouji.

-Bueno, sé de un café que está muy cerca de aquí -respondió Tomoyo, de manera pensativa, mirando a su alrededor, como si tratase de ubicarse-. Fui una vez con mi mamá; si mal no recuerdo, se encuentra por esta calle, y hay que dar vuelta en la esquina donde hay un buzón de correos…

Syaoran, Sakura y Jin-Lin dejaron que Tomoyo se adelantase, y la siguieron de cerca. Sin embargo, apenas un par de calles más adelante, la joven de cabello grisáceo volvió a detenerse, y mirar a su alrededor, visiblemente confundida.

-Qué raro… -musitó Tomoyo-. Estaba casi segura de que era por aquí…

-¿Completamente segura? -insistió Jin-Lin.

-Sí -fue la simple respuesta de Tomoyo, quien seguía mirando a su alrededor, intentando ubicarse-. El buzón era mi referencia para saber dónde dar vuelta, pero no lo veo por ninguna parte...

-Como sea -dijo Jin-Lin encogiéndose de hombros-. Tu casa está cerca, ¿no es así Kinomoto? Podemos ir a tomar té allí.

-Se-seguro… -musitó Syaoran, un poco molesto por la manera en que Jin-Lin se acababa de auto invitar a su propia casa.

Siendo esta vez liderados por Jin-Lin, el cuarteto emprendió la caminata, sin darse cuenta de que en aquella esquina donde se habían detenido, del buzón de correos que Tomoyo había mencionado, sólo quedaba una parte de la base, como si el resto del buzón se hubiese desaparecido en la nada.

* * *

Debido a que no había nadie en casa, comieron flan y tomaron té en compañía de Kero, quien no perdió oportunidad de molestar a Jin-Lin, presumiendo su nueva apariencia al transformarse en el imponente Guardián de las Cartas Syaoran. Imponente apariencia que su dueño prontamente lo obligó a revertir, pues sus enormes alas ocupaban toda la sala y molestaban a Sakura y Tomoyo.

-Como sea, al menos ya te queda claro que no debes meterte conmigo -musitó un alegre Kero, con su vocecita chillona de muñeco de felpa-. Y no me hagas llamar a mi amigo Spee, que entre los dos te podemos poner una paliza…

-Hablando de Spinel-Sun -intervino Sakura-, ¿han sabido algo de Eriol?

-Tomoyo es la que se cartea con él, ¿no es así, Tomoyo? -se burló Syaoran, con lo que su amiga se limitó a sonreírle, inmune a aquella pulla.

-Nuestra comunicación por correspondencia se ha visto momentáneamente interrumpida -fue la explicación de la joven.

-¿Y cómo por qué? -preguntó Jin-Lin, sin embargo, Tomoyo no dijo nada más, y con ello, Sakura se apuró a cambiar de tema.

La conversación fluyó de manera espontánea, animada y divertida, hasta bien entrada la noche. Como los dos jóvenes chinos se dirigirían con Tomoyo a su casa, los tres partieron juntos, y debido a que ambas chicas contaban con la presencia de Jin-Lin para defenderlas si algo pasaba, Syaoran se despidió de sus tres amigos desde el portón de la casita amarilla.

Una vez que el trío se hubo perdido en la distancia, tragados por la oscuridad de la noche, el muchacho volvió a entrar a la casa, y tras igualmente desear buena noche a su padre y su hermano (quien se encontraba con Yukito tomando una taza de café en la mesa del comedor, al tiempo que trabajaban en una lista de pendientes para sus puestos del festival), subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, donde Kero se encontraba ya esperándolo, pues había tenido que recluirse allí cuando hubieron llegado Fujitaka, Touya y Yukito a la casa.

-Hazte para allá… -musitó Syaoran, al tiempo que empujaba a la bola de pelos hasta un rincón del colchón.

Kero, quien ya se encontraba profundamente dormido, ni se inmutó, y siguió murmurando en sueños sobre lo que fuese se encontraba soñando. Syaoran, igual de cansado que su guardián, se limitó a sacarse las cartas del bolsillo (las llevaba consigo siempre, por si las dudas), y las dejó en el alfeizar de la ventana, justo arriba de la cabecera de la cama. Alumbrado por la tenue luz que despedía su lampara de escritorio, se cambió las ropas por el pijama, y sin perder mucho tiempo más, apagó la lámpara y se metió debajo de las cobijas. No tardó mucho para que al igual que Kero, el quedase profundamente dormido.

Y fue allí, a la mitad de su profundo sueño, que no se percató de aquel destello azul que nuevamente iluminó el mazo de cartas; como una vez más una de las cartas se separaba del mazo, y por segunda ocasión, atravesaba el vidrio de la ventana a toda velocidad, para dirigirse a aquel parque de diversiones que había borrado por completo cualquier recuerdo de la Mansión Clow.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todxs de nueva cuenta!_

 _Yo se que han sido 2 semanas de tortuosa espera, por lo que, ¡vamos a lo que nos urge! El capi de hoy siendo que ha quedado algo "cringy". Es verdad que aumenté los años que pasan entre la separación de nuestros protas (este es su último año de secundaria), pero sigo sintiendo que no queda nada bien la manera en que se ven de pareja en estos dos momentos que pasan en el capi de hoy. Lo incluí porque sentía que se los debía, pero si igualmente me dicen que no les han gustado para nada (es decir, no es el Syaoran que conocemos), no me molestaré, al contrario les daré toda la razón xd_

 _No han cambiado muchas cosas con respecto a la peli, vdd? A ver si dicen lo mismo en el siguiente capi (?) Y no digo nada más, porque ya saben como soy xd_

 _Así que, les agradezco mucho mucho muchísimo todos sus reviews, los follow y los favorites. Mil gracias porque a pesar de que casi pasaron 5 años (in real life), aquí siguen apoyando a nuestro Syaoran cosplayero xd. Así que, una vez más, dejen todos los reviews que gusten (follow y favorite también son muy bien recibidos). Les mando abrazos y besos, y lxs veo por aquí la próxima semana._

 _Sigan bellos! :D!_


	3. Una presencia

**Capítulo 3**

 **Una presencia**

* * *

Tal cual como dijo Naoko, los ensayos se sucedieron de manera intensiva durante el resto de la semana. Ocurrieron pocos cambios (después de todo la fecha de la presentación se acercaba de manera peligrosa), y por ello, en cada ocasión los ensayos producían un resultado más pulido y perfeccionista.

Debido a esto, Sakura y Jin-Lin no podían hacer más que mantenerse al margen y mirar los ensayos (Sakura soñaba despierta con saber qué se sentiría el ser una princesa, pues durante todos sus años de educación nunca le había tocado interpretar tal papel en una obra escolar), o se entretenían mirando como Tomoyo y sus ayudantes terminaban de confeccionar los vestuarios. A decir verdad, fue durante la tarde del jueves cuando finalmente quedaron listos, y tanto Syaoran como Rika (los dos protagónicos de la obra) pudieron probarse sus atuendos.

La historia trataba sobre un príncipe y una princesa de reinos vecinos, por lo que Tomoyo había hecho lo que sabía hacer mejor: crear vestuarios elegantes y cuidados hasta en el más mínimo detalle, dignos de la realeza. Con decenas de metros de tela vaporosa y fina tela, el aspecto que Syaoran y Rika habían adoptado al ponerse sus vestuarios hizo que el resto de la clase sintiese que no trabajaban en una simple obra escolar, sino en toda una puesta en escena de Broadway, y por tanto se encontrasen mucho más animados, y trabajasen con más ahínco, al día siguiente.

-¡La obra será perfecta, ya lo verán! -los felicitó Naoko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aquel viernes por la tarde-. ¡Pueden descansar el fin de semana, y el lunes nos volveremos a reunir, para pulir los últimos detalles, antes de la presentación! ¡Tengan un agradable fin de semana!

Se despidió de sus compañeros, los cuales comenzaron a salir del salón, contentos de que su arduo trabajo estuviese dando tan buenos resultados, pero más que nada alegres de poner tener todo un fin de semana para hacer lo que quisiesen.

-Ten un agradable fin de semana, Naoko -se despidió Jin-Lin, al ver como la autora y directora de la obra se colgaba la mochila, dispuesta a salir del salón.

-¿Se quedarán todavía un rato más?

-Solo ayudaremos a Tomoyo a guardar los vestuarios. No queremos que les pase nada -explicó Sakura, mientras Syaoran y Tomoyo guardaban el vestido de princesa de Rika en un enorme portatrajes oscuro.

-De acuerdo. ¡Tengan un agradable fin de semana! -se despidió Naoko, y cerró la puerta del salón detrás de sí.

-Hablando de un agradable fin de semana -intervino Tomoyo, mientras Sakura y Jin-Lin se apuraban a guardar el vestuario de Syaoran, en otro portratrajes-. ¿No les gustaría ir a un parque de diversiones?

-¿Parque de diversiones? -repitieron sus amigos.

-El parque que se instaló donde fue la Mansión de Eriol ha sido inaugurado apenas ayer -explicó la joven de largo cabello grisáceo-. Pensé que sería divertido que fuésemos todos juntos.

-Suena divertido -sonrió Jin-Lin, terminando de subir el zipper del portatrajes, y dando éste a Syaoran, para que lo colgase con el resto de los vestuarios-. Sakura y yo vamos.

-¿Irás tú también, Syaoran? -preguntó la joven de ojos verde esmeralda, mirando a su novio.

-Seguro -respondió el aludido. No lo convencía mucho la idea del parque (cosas de niñas después de todo), pero si Sakura iría, él definitivamente iría con ella.

-En ese caso, ¿nos reunimos mañana junto a la resbaladilla del parque pingüino, a eso de las diez de la mañana? -preguntó Tomoyo, a lo que sus amigos dijeron inmediatamente que sí.

-Este es el último, ¿verdad? -preguntó Syaoran, mientras colgaba el portatrajes junto a los demás vestuarios.

Sus amigos miraron dentro del armario y contaron… Con lo que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta del haz de luz que surgió de la mochila de Syaoran, y salió disparado a toda velocidad de allí, atravesando la ventana, y perdiéndose en el infinito cielo azul.

-Son todos -confirmó Tomoyo sonriente, sin embargo, al girarse a ver a Syaoran (para indicarle que podía ya cerrar el armario del salón), no le pasó desapercibida la manera en que su mejor amigo miraba a su propia mochila.

Y es que Syaoran había sentido una extraña sensación recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Automáticamente su mano se había extendido para tomar su mochila, y, sin embargo, ésta se detuvo a medio camino, al tiempo que clavaba en ella su mirada, mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Sakura ligeramente preocupada, quien también se había dado cuenta del cambio en la expresión de su novio.

-¿Sentiste algo? -preguntó Syaoran a Sakura, con lo que esta vez la chica china lo miró confundida.

-¿Algo de qué? -fue su respuesta. Syaoran se apuró a negar con la cabeza.

-Nada, olvídalo. Si no sentiste nada, entonces seguro fue mi imaginación.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Syaoran tomó su mochila, y se la colgó al hombro. Tomoyo lo imitó, y sin decir nada más, los cuatro chicos salieron del salón.

* * *

El último en llegar, igual que siempre, fue Syaoran. Eran las diez con quince minutos cuando junto a la resbaladilla del rey pingüino, en el parque del mismo nombre, los cuatro jóvenes emprendieron la marcha rumbo al parque de diversiones. Caminando por aquel caminito de ladrillo naranja, conversaban alegremente entre sí, al tiempo que mentalmente agradecían aquella sombra de los árboles que flanqueaban sus pasos, pues los ayudaban a calmar un poco el calor que se sentía en aquella mañana de verano.

Sin embargo, se encontraban a medio camino de su ruta para salir del parque dirigirse al parque de diversiones, cuando no pudieron evitar sorprenderse de lo que veían.

-¿Qué significa esto? -no pudo evitar preguntar Jin-Lin.

-¿Cómo es posible que no haya ninguna señalización? Es peligroso… -susurró Tomoyo.

Y es que delante de ellos, en el punto donde debería encontrarse el puentecito de piedra que unía los extremos del lago que atravesaba la mitad del parque pingüino, no había puente alguno. Lo único que quedaba de la estructura, era los extremos a ambos lados del lago, así como parte de los pilares que lo mantenían en su lugar. Se veía como si el puente hubiese sido cortado limpiamente…

No les quedó de otra más que dar un rodeo, mientras seguían conversando sobre lo que acababan de ver. Y es que aquello no tenía explicación lógica alguna. Sin embargo, prontamente el tema quedó olvidado, cuando al llegar a la que hacía varios ayeres había sido la casa de Eriol (la más imponente y hermosa de toda la ciudad), ahora se encontraba aquel enorme y vistoso parque de atracciones que, en aquel momento, estaba repleto de todos aquellos ciudadanos de Tomoeda que habían ido a pasar un agradable fin de semana en sus atracciones.

-¡Quiero ir a ese! -dijo Jin-Lin, apuntando a la montaña rusa, apenas hubieron comprado los boletos, y entrado al parque-. ¡Vamos, Sakurita! -agregó, y sin esperar a que su prima pudiese decir nada en respuesta, tomó a la joven china de la mano, y emprendió la carrera rumbo al juego mecánico.

-Será mejor que los sigamos, o los perderemos de vista -dijo Tomoyo, con lo que ella y Syaoran se pusieron en movimiento.

La montaña rusa fue el primer juego. De allí siguieron al carrusel, un viaje en tren que cruzaba toda la periferia del parque, subieron a un botecito que cruzaba un río artificial que terminaba en una caída en picada en un lago, así como también subieron a diversos juegos que daban vueltas y los dejaron todos mareados. Cuando el hambre les vino, no dudaron en comprar diversas chucherías, desde helados, papitas, hamburguesas, hot-dogs, palomitas, y refrescos. Sintiéndose más pesados ahora que tenían el estómago lleno, se decidieron a recorrer las atracciones de tipo feria. Jugaron en diversos puestos (a pescar peces, atinar los aros, y tirar figurillas de plomo) con lo que ganaron diversos peluches, así como figurillas echas con globos de colores.

-Hemos ido a todos los juegos a los que has querido, Jin-Lin -comentó Tomoyo en voz baja, para que solo el chico chino la escuchase, mientras Sakura recibía un peluche que Syaoran había ganado para ella en un juego de carreras de caballos-. ¿Cuándo dejarás que Sakura hable con Syaoran?

-Ya tendrá tiempo de sobra para hacerlo -respondió el joven chino, al tiempo que bebía de manera distraída de su refresco de naranja-. Después de todo va a quedarse, ¿no es así? Quizá inclusive sea más que divertido que Sakurita no le diga nada y cuando las vacaciones de verano terminen y ella no regrese a China…

Dejó el comentario en el aire, y bebió un poco más. Tomoyo dejó de mirar a su amigo, y fijó su vista en el motivo por el cual había callado: Sakura y Syaoran se acercaban, conversando animadamente. Sí, quizá esa fuese una mejor forma de revelar la sorpresa…

-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora, Jin-Lin? -preguntó Sakura, mientras se abrazaba de aquel peluche con forma de conejo rosa.

-Quiero ir allí -respondió su primo, apuntando al aire. Sus tres amigos se apuraron a mirar.

* * *

A las cabinas de la rueda de la fortuna solo se podía entrar por parejas. No supo si había sido por su comentario, o porque Jin-Lin lo había planeado así desde el principio, pero Tomoyo se descubrió a sí misma sentada frente a frente con el chico chino, mientras Sakura y Syaoran compartían la cabina de enfrente.

La pareja también iba sentada frente a frente, en aquella pequeña cabina en la cual pasarían lo siguientes diez minutos. Tanto Sakura como Syaoran aprovecharon que tenían un momento de relativa intimidad (después de todo, podría no escucharse su conversación, pero sí podían ser vistos desde el exterior), y retomaron la plática que habían dejado pendiente desde aquella última vez que se habían visto solos.

-Esa vez que fuiste a cenar a mi casa… -inició Syaoran, mirando a los hermosos ojos verdes de su novia-. No terminaste de responder a mi pregunta.

-¿Qué pregunta? -fue la evasiva respuesta de la joven china.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Japón? -arremetió Syaoran-. Por más que me gustaría imaginar que te quedarás aquí, sé que debes regresar a China. Tu familia y la escuela… Así que quiero estar preparado para cuando tenga que despedirme nuevamente de ti, y tener que esperar un año para poder volver a verte…

-Bueno, aún no tengo una fecha definida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Sakura estaba por abrir la boca para decir algo más (aunque a decir verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba a decir) cuando tanto ella como Syaoran no pudieron evitar alzar la mirada, con una expresión de preocupación en sus rostros. Lo habían sentido en forma de escalofrío, recorriéndoles toda la piel, colándose por cada poro de su cuerpo…

Del mazo que Syaoran llevaba en el bolsillo, una de las cartas se había separado rodeada por aquella misteriosa luz azul, y atravesando uno de los cristales de la cabina, había salido volando a toda velocidad, perdiéndose en la distancia.

Tanto Sakura como Syaoran se pusieron de pie inmediatamente, mirándola perderse en la distancia, y tras unos angustiosos segundos hasta que su cabina se detuvo al llegar al piso, abrieron la puerta sin perder ni un segundo, y del mismo modo, bajaron de un brinco, corriendo a toda la velocidad que daban sus piernas, preguntándose una vez más qué significaba aquello.

Seguir aquella presencia fue sencillo. Una vez que salieron de la rueda de la fortuna, giraron a la izquierda y siguieron corriendo, hasta finalmente detenerse frente a la casa de los espejos.

-La presencia se siente provenir de este lugar -fue el comentario de Syaoran, y tras tomar un par de segundos para calmar su respiración, prontamente agregó-. Vamos.

Sakura asintió en silencio, y sin decirse nada más, se dirigieron una rápida mirada, antes de tomarse de la mano, y volver a ponerse en movimiento.

Syaoran guiaba a Sakura por aquellos oscuros y estrechos pasillos. Todas y cada una de las paredes de dichos pasillos se encontraban cubiertas de espejos, por lo que, al contraponerse, sus reflejos se repetían hasta el infinito, dando la impresión de que se encontraban vagando por una extraña realidad alterna. Hasta parecía que el tiempo corría de manera diferente, sentían como si aquella sensación de frío les proviniese del interior del cuerpo, y ni hablar de cómo sentían la respiración pesada…

-No hay duda, se trata de la presencia de una Carta Clow… -susurró Sakura, mientras se movían a paso lento.

-No lo entiendo… -fue la respuesta de Syaoran, igualmente en un susurro, mientras él y Sakura miraban sin ver uno de los espejos, como si esperasen vislumbrar allí una respuesta a aquella extraña situación-. Se suponía que ya las habíamos atrapado todas. Inclusive las transformamos en Cartas Syaoran. Hace cuatro días, cuando nos encontramos aquí mismo, en el parque de diversiones, también sentí la presencia de una carta. Pensé que estaba imaginando cosas, inclusive pensé que en realidad la presencia que había sentido era la tuya, pero ahora…

-Yo pensé lo mismo -contestó Sakura, mirando a Syaoran. Dio un suave apretón a la mano de su novio, dándole a entender que comprendía la gravedad de la situación, y le daba todo su apoyo.

Syaoran igualmente la miró. Estaba por sonreírle, para darle a entender que había comprendido, y para decirle que la protegería de cualquier cosa con la que tuvieran que enfrentarse, cuando su mirada captó algo más allá de donde se encontraba Sakura. Una figura bajita que inmóvil, aguardaba al final del pasillo.

¿Quién era aquella extraña niña, con aquel vaporoso vestido, largo cabello castaño, y extrañas alas surgiendo de su cabeza?

-¡¿Quién eres?! -fue todo lo que pudo decir el chico, y soltando la mano de su novia, emprendió la carrera hacia el final del pasillo.

-¡Syaoran, espera! -exclamó Sakura, con lo que ella también procedió a correr detrás de él.

Llegaron al final del pasillo, donde se toparon con un espejo, y se vieron obligados a girar a la derecha. Allí, nuevamente al final de aquel pasillo, la figura de aquella extraña niña los esperaba pacientemente.

Se abalanzaron de nueva cuenta, pero al llegar al final del pasillo, volvieron a toparse con un espejo. Esta vez no había a dónde dar vuelta: era como si la niña de ojos grisáceos se encontrase al otro lado de éste.

-Utilizaré la carta de Atravesar para cruzar el espejo -dijo Syaoran, al tiempo que se buscaba en el bolsillo del pantalón dicha carta. Sin embargo, tras palpar y buscar en dicho bolsillo, volvió a mirar a aquella niña y a Sakura, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

Antes de que Sakura pudiese preguntar qué pasaba, el joven se apuró a exclamar:

-¡No está! ¡La carta no está!

-¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó Sakura, mirando a su novio.

-¡No está! -repitió Syaoran-. No puede ser, tomé todo el mazo antes de salir…

-Devuélveme… -se escuchó un susurro-. Devuélveme… -dijo aquella extraña niña a media voz, y gritó sin contenerse-. ¡Devuélveme a todos mis amigos!

Aquella extraña luz azul surgió del bolsillo del joven, y atravesando la tela del pantalón, varias Cartas Syaoran se alzaron en el aire, alejándose de su dueño, y cruzando a toda velocidad el espejo, como si de agua se tratase, donde girando sobre sí mismas, se detuvieron frente a la extraña niña.

Giraron cada vez a menor velocidad, hasta que, al detenerse por completo, simplemente desaparecieron en la nada.

La rabia surgió en su interior. Apretando fuertemente los dientes, Syaoran se apuró a volver a meter su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y sacar una carta a toda velocidad.

Lanzándola al aire, no tardó en invocarla:

-¡Bosque!

La mujer que parecía una representación de la madre naturaleza, era una de las cartas más fieles hacia su dueño, por lo que, sin necesidad de palabras, había comprendido al instante lo que se requería de ella, y sin perder ni un segundo, extendió sus largas ramas para sujetar aquella extraña presencia, y someterla sin posibilidad alguna de moverse…

Sin embargo, cuando las ramas hubieron atravesado el cristal, fue como si la niña no se encontrase allí. Como si no existiese, pues no importaba cuánto se extendiesen las ramas, no lograba asirse de nada. Y entonces, sin explicación alguna, ajena a los deseos y órdenes de Syaoran, la Carta Bosque dejó de extenderse, se recluyó de nueva cuenta en su forma de carta, y sin hacer caso a las indicaciones que le habían sido dadas, rodeada de aquella luz azul, se alejó del alcance de su dueño, y tal cual habían hecho sus hermanas, cruzó el espejo, deteniéndose frente a aquella niña, girando sobre sí misma, cada vez más despacio, hasta detenerse y convertirse en nada.

Y con ella, aquella extraña presencia con forma de niña igualmente se desapareció.

-¿A dónde ha ido? -preguntó Sakura, con voz temblorosa-. No puede sentirse ya su presencia.

-¡Vuelve aquí! -gritó Syaoran, y corriendo apenas el par de metros que lo separaban de aquel espejo donde la niña se había manifestado, y ahora solo era visible su propio reflejo, se apuró a alzar un puño, firmemente cerrado-. ¡Vuelve aquí! -repitió al tiempo que dejaba caer su puño contra el espejo, y lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Syaoran, no! -exclamó una asustada Sakura, viendo como su novio procedía a golpear el cristal una vez más-. ¡Si lo rompes, vas a lastimarte!

Pero Syaoran no escuchaba. Alzó el puño, y golpeó el cristal, cinco, seis veces más, repitiendo su orden.

-¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Regrésame mis cartas!

-¡Syaoran! -lloriqueaba Sakura, mientras sujetaba el brazo del chico, e intentaba detenerlo-. ¡Syaoran por favor, se ha ido!

-¡Regrésame mis cartas! -gritó una vez más.

Y entonces, el ruido del cristal rompiéndose finalmente lo hizo detenerse.

-¡Syaoran! -exclamó Sakura una última vez. Mientras de sus mejillas corrían aquellas gruesas y pesadas lágrimas, por el brazo de Syaoran corría aquel hilillo de sangre.

Sujetando la mano de su novio con delicadeza, retiró el puño del joven del roto espejo y, ensuciándose ella también de sangre, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

-Vamos -dijo finalmente la joven china-. Tenemos que reunirnos con Tomoyo y Jin-Lin. Seguramente están preocupados, preguntándose dónde estamos.

* * *

No era dueño de su cuerpo. Solo podía sentir la cálida mano de Sakura, pero de allí en fuera, no sentía, ni veía, ni escuchaba nada más. Se dejó llevar, sus piernas caminaron automáticamente, y tras serpentear nuevamente entre aquellos oscuros pasillos, finalmente los dos jóvenes salieron de la casa de los espejos, donde la luz del sol les hizo creer que lo ocurrido allá atrás había sido solo un sueño.

Si tan solo fuese así…

Pero la falta de aquellas Cartas Syaoran era real, así como la herida que aún escurría sangre. Guiado por Sakura, caminaron por entre el mar de gente que, ajenos a lo que había ocurrido en el interior de la casa de los espejos, conversaba alegremente disfrutando de su fin de semana en el parque de diversiones.

En completo silencio, se detuvieron junto a un bebedero, y sin decirse nada, Sakura procedió a limpiar la sangre que aún escurría por entre sus dedos. No podía hacer nada más para limpiar la herida, mucho menos para desinfectarla, pero sabía que debía hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para poder cuidar de él. Y así, sin pensárselo dos veces, Sakura se rasgó la falda, y a modo de vendaje, procedió a cubrir con él la herida, y amarrar el trozo de tela para asegurarlo en su lugar.

-¡Syaoran, Sakura! -se escuchó una voz a la distancia.

Aun completamente ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Syaoran ni se inmutó. Sakura fue quien se apuró a alzar la vista, esperando encontrarse con Tomoyo y Jin-Lin, y, sin embargo, el ver quién acompañaba a sus amigos, la hizo igualmente quedarse sin habla.

No pudo hacer más que dar un codazo en las costillas a su novio. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Syaoran se tragó el coraje, e igualmente alzó la vista, sólo para sorprenderse de encontrar allí aquella piel pálida, cabello negro azulado, ojos azules y gafas de montura redonda.

-Eriol -fue todo lo que el dueño de las Cartas Syaoran pudo decir.

* * *

Aparte de su kit de costura, Tomoyo siempre llevaba un pequeño botiquín de emergencia, por lo que, sentados en una banca del parque (algo apartada del resto del bullicio), fue ella quien se encargó de curar la herida de Syaoran, mientras el resto de sus amigos no podía dejar de preguntarse qué hacía el inglés allí.

-Lamento el haber tardado tanto en llegar -fue lo primero que dijo Eriol, mientras de pie donde se encontraba, miraba a Tomoyo, Syaoran y Sakura, quienes estaban sentados en aquella banca. Jin-Lin se encontraba igualmente de pie, con la espalda apoyada en aquel árbol que les daba sombra-. Pero, de no haber sido por las cartas de Tomoyo, quizá inclusive ni me hubiese percatado de la situación.

-¿De qué situación hablas? -preguntó Jin-Lin.

-¿Quién es la niña que se ha robado las cartas? -preguntó Syaoran con rabia.

-Ella es la situación -explicó Eriol-. Ella es otra Carta Clow.

-¿Otra Carta Clow? -repitió Sakura-. No sabía que hubiese otra carta más…

-El único que conocía de su creación y existencia, era el Mago Clow, es decir, yo.

-¿Y por qué no habías dicho nada? -atacó Jin-Lin sin piedad.

-No soy dueño de todos los recuerdos del Mago Clow -se defendió Eriol, con su tono de voz impasible, completamente diferente al de Jin-Lin-. También para mí hay cosas que desconozco sobre las Cartas Clow, y la magia del Mago Clow. Ese fue en parte el motivo por el cual he llegado un poco tarde… Intentaba forzar la memoria, trazar una vía lógica de estos sucesos, para no alterar a Syaoran sin un motivo lo suficientemente preocupante.

-¿Y qué fue lo que descubriste? -preguntó la joven de largo cabello gris.

-Parte de mis recuerdos del Mago Clow contemplaban la creación y existencia de una carta más -comenzó a explicar Eriol-. Una carta que se encontraba sellada debajo de la Mansión del Mago Clow. Se suponía que la carta dormía, atrapada por las restricciones que el Mago Clow había colocado sobre ella. Mis memorias llegan hasta allí. La lógica me guio a pensar que, para la activación de esta nueva carta, debía ocurrirse un desbalance de energía que rompiese el sello. Dicho desbalance se ocurrió hace muchos años, cuando Syaoran transformó todas las Cartas Clow en Cartas Syaoran… y ninguna desgracia ocurrió.

-¿A qué te refieres con el desbalance de energía? -preguntó Tomoyo.

-A decir verdad, es algo muy sencillo. Verán, las cincuenta y dos cartas de la baraja creada por Clow, fueron hechas a partir de energía positiva. Todas y cada una de las Cartas Clow, ahora Cartas Syaoran, tienen la habilidad de crear algo; en teoría, sus poderes solo pueden utilizarse para el bien. Basándose en el lado oriental de su magia, Clow debía de crear una fuerza igual que contrarrestara el poder de las 52 cartas, para cumplir con el equilibrio del Ying y el Yang.

-Pero si el equilibrio se rompió hace años, y no pasó nada… -comenzó Jin-Lin.

-Sí, yo me preguntaba lo mismo -fue la rápida respuesta de Eriol-. Lo que me hizo suponer que quizá el sello estuviese protegido por otro tipo de magia. Una barrera más física. Algún tipo de _kekkai_ … Todo se volvió claro para mí cuando recibí la última carta de Daidouji.

-¿Mi carta? -susurró la aludida, al tiempo que todas las miradas se posaban en ella.

-Así es, Tomoyo -continuó Eriol-. Fue tu correspondencia la que mencionaba aquellos procesos de demolición de la Mansión Clow, para construir este parque de diversiones… El _kekkai_ se había roto, y con ello, el poder de la carta ha sido liberado.

-¿Y cuál es su poder? -preguntó Sakura.

-Su poder es del mismo valor que el resto del mazo, lo que lo vuelve una carta muy poderosa. Y para empeorar la situación, su naturaleza de balance del equilibrio le otorga una naturaleza destructiva, lo que la vuelve una carta muy peligrosa.

-¿Qué significa eso, en concreto? -preguntó Syaoran. Estaba cansado de la manera de hablar de Eriol, y quería respuestas exactas que le ayudasen a saber exactamente qué hacer.

-Eso, mi estimado Syaoran, significa que esta nueva carta es simplemente energía negativa. A diferencia del resto de las cartas, su poder reside en destruir, no en crear. Eso es lo peligroso de su poder: el dejar todo en la nada, y desaparecerlo por completo.

-Desaparecer… -repitió Sakura en un susurro.

-Lo ha hecho ya, ¿no es así? -preguntó Eriol, mirando a Syaoran-. Han desaparecido cartas…

-Ella me las arrebató -interrumpió el joven, visiblemente enojado.

-¿Y qué hay de la ciudad?

-¿A qué te…? -inició Jin-Lin, pero Tomoyo lo interrumpió al instante.

-¡El buzón de correos que nos indicaba cómo llegar a la fuente de sodas! ¡Y el puente de piedra del parque pingüino!

-Ese es el poder de la carta -explicó Eriol-. Ella intentará desaparecer todo aquello con lo que Syaoran tenga contacto, con la finalidad de reclamar las Cartas Syaoran para sí. Hablamos de cosas, lugares, e inclusive personas…

-Ella… -inició Sakura en un susurro, pero prontamente alzó la voz-. Ella llamó a las cartas "sus amigos"…

-Eso es porque en esencia, no deja de ser una Carta Clow. Ella también forma parte del mazo.

-¿Y cómo podemos restaurar ese equilibrio? -fue la pregunta de Jin-Lin.

-Convirtiéndola a Carta Syaoran -respondió el dueño de las cartas, al tiempo que apretaba firmemente los puños, y su herida volvía a abrirse.

Un nuevo hilillo de sangre comenzó a recorrer su mano, y pequeñas gotas cayeron en el suelo, produciendo una oscura mancha.

-Así es -fue la simple respuesta de Eriol.

¿Sería capaz de decirle a Syaoran que el proceso no era tan sencillo como sonaba?

Después de todo, había que hacerse un sacrificio…

* * *

 _¡Hola a todxs! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo sé que esto de esperar 2 semanas es una tortura, pero bueno, considerando que el fic tendrá apenas 5 capis, pues es un mal necesario..._

 _En fin, les prometí en el capi pasado que apartir de aquí habría varios cambios, ¿y no les he cumplido? Es decir, no podía simplemente no incluir a Eriol, así que aquí lo tienen. Lo traje más que nada para dar una explicación un poco más profunda sobre la nueva carta (me sorprendí a mí misma cuando terminé escribiendo lo del kekkai, clara referencia a X 1999 que espero les haya gustado), pero de ahí en fuera será simplemente un personaje secundario de acompañamiento, tipo Tomoyo._

 _Como sea, espero que esta repentina aparición haga un poco de justicia porque (guiño guiño) esa sutil insinuación de que Eriol y Tomoyo se cartean es mi modo de incluir un peque Tomoyo x Eriol aquí. Y sí, sé que aún les debería un fic sólo sobre ellos pero vamos, que ya les había comentado que esa historia sería tipo angst._

 _¡En fin! Me ando yendo por las ramas, así que le pararé a mi biblia aquí. Como les había comentado, debido a que básicamente Syaoran se quedará sin cartas, no esperen mucha acción como "pelea final". De todos modos, espero y el fic les esté gustando._

 _Así que me despido de ustedes, con la promesa de vernos en 2 semanitas (osease en Marzo D:). Me voy no sin antes agradecerles todos sus reviews, sus follow y favorites, y de pedirles dejen un nuevo review para saber qué les va pareciendo el fic. Se lso había prometido desde hacía años, así que esta historia (aunque pequeñísima) es muy importante para mi._

 _¡Les mando abrazos y besos, y nos seguimos leyendo! ¡Sigan bellos :D!_


	4. El enfrentamiento

**Capítulo 4**

 **El enfrentamiento**

* * *

El festival dio inicio desde temprano por la mañana. La ciudad entera formaba parte, por lo que las calles estaban adornadas con cientos de arcos de flores, mil y un tiras de papel de colores, música por todos lados, así como comida y juegos. Inclusive fuegos artificiales tronaban a la distancia.

Los diferentes locales participaban animadamente, y atendían a toda la ciudad, que se habían congregado en las calles para formar parte de las celebraciones. Había regalos y sorpresas en cada esquina, tanto para los niños como para los adultos; muestras gratis de helado, globos, rehiletes, y pececillos de colores, entre otras cosas, se repartían al por mayor.

Las diferentes escuelas que presentarían aquella noche algún espectáculo para el evento principal (desde primaria hasta universidad), se encontraban practicando una última vez, para pulir todos los detalles de sus diferentes puestas en escena. La escuela secundaria de Syaoran no era la excepción, y en el salón 1 del tercer grado se encontraban ensayando una vez más su obra teatral, antes de presentarse ante el resto de la ciudad, aquella noche.

-Se nota que sus esfuerzos han dado frutos -dijo la profesora, cuando el ensayo hubo terminado, y tanto ella, como el resto de la clase, aplaudieron-. Sin lugar a dudas la puesta en escena de esta noche será un éxito. ¡Muchas felicidades, niños! Tenemos un par de horas antes de que los eventos comiencen -les informó sonriente-, por lo que pueden divertirse un rato en el festival. Cuando sea hora de prepararnos, nos reuniremos de nueva cuenta detrás del escenario, ¿entendido?

La clase entera exclamó un animado "¡Si!", y de este modo, los estudiantes se apuraron a salir del aula, dispuestos a tomarse aquel pequeño y merecido descanso, antes de tener que dirigirse al teatro al aire libre donde se llevarían a cabo los números, y donde finalmente se pondrían los vestuarios y montarían la escenografía.

El resto del grupo había ya salido, y solo quedaban Syaoran, Sakura, Jin-Lin, Tomoyo y Eriol, pues se habían entretenido ya que la joven de largo cabello negro se encontraba guardando con sumo cuidado su nueva cámara de video, con la cual había grabado en su totalidad aquel último ensayo.

-¿Deberíamos ir a comer algo? -preguntó Jin-Lin a sus amigos, cuando Tomoyo hubo finalmente cerrado el maletín de su cámara.

Estaba de un buen ánimo, al igual que Tomoyo; a diferencia de Sakura y Syaoran, quienes se veían un poco tensos. Ni hablar de Eriol: el inglés se había decidido acompañarlos para saludar a sus antiguos compañeros de clase, pero ahora que estaba rodeado solo de sus mejores amigos, se notaba distante.

El grupo asintió por cortesía, pero antes de que se pusieran de acuerdo en qué comerían, o diesen un solo paso, un haz de luz azul surgió de la mochila de Syaoran, y tanto él como Sakura y Eriol, alzaron la mirada, visiblemente alarmados. Los cinco chicos (y Kero, quien había surgido al instante también de la mochila de Syaoran), corrieron a la ventana, desde donde observaron aquella desconocida esfera oscura flotando en el cielo, y que se tragó el haz de luz.

Sin duda, una nueva Carta Syaoran se había reunido con aquella Carta Clow.

Efectivamente, apenas visible debido a la oscuridad de aquella misteriosa esfera, se podía vislumbrar la silueta de aquella extraña niña de largo cabello gris, y mirada perdida. Flotaba en silencio, lo cual produjo un extraño sentimiento de pesadez en los cinco chicos y el felpudo guardián.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! -exclamó Kero, golpeando el cristal de la ventana, con su pequeño puño. Syaoran asintió al instante.

De su mochila, y de aquel ahora raquítico mazo de cartas, el muchacho extrajo una, y sin necesidad de invocar su báculo mágico, la lanzó al aire, dispuesto a utilizar su magia.

-¡Sueño! -dijo en voz alta, con lo que la magia de la carta se liberó al instante, y del mismo modo, aquella pequeña hada azul se alzó alto en el cielo, dejando caer aquella estela azul sobre la escuela.

Inmediatamente, los alumnos y profesores que se encontraban en el inmueble, sintieron los párpados pesados; sus cuerpos no pudieron soportarlos más y todos cayeron suavemente al suelo, quedándose dormidos inclusive antes de tocarlo.

Y entonces, sucedió: un terremoto.

Así fue como se sintió. El suelo se movió bajo sus pies, y tuvieron que asirse de lo que tuviesen más cerca, para evitar caer. Varias mesas y sillas se volcaron produciendo un estrépito. Sujetos del marco de la ventana, Sakura y Syaoran se apuraron a mirar fuera. Lo que vieron los hizo ahogar un grito.

Abajo, en el patio escolar, una nueva esfera negra crecía, como si se tratase de una pompa de jabón. Había surgido de la nada, apenas visible desde la distancia donde se encontraban, pero en cuestión de segundos había multiplicado su tamaño, y ahora, cubría por completo el patio escolar, que al igual que aquella misteriosa niña, se veía borroso debido a su oscuridad.

Y entonces, cuando el terremoto finalmente paró, la burbuja se disolvió en la nada, llevándose consigo lo que había quedado atrapado dentro de ella, y dejando detrás de sí un simple cráter.

Syaoran se incorporó inmediatamente, con la rabia bullendo en su interior. Debía hacer algo, y debía hacerlo ya. Aquella Carta se le había escapado ya una vez en la casa de los espejos, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ocurriese de nuevo. Frunciendo el entrecejo, y apretando con firmeza sus puños, comandó con el pensamiento a la Carta Sueño, para que durmiese al resto de la ciudad, y poder pelear sin poner a nadie en riesgo.

El hada azul estaba por retomar el vuelo para cumplir con las órdenes de su dueño, cuando sin ningún motivo aparente se disolvió en neblina azul, y no bien hubo terminado de regresar a su forma de carta, se convirtió en un haz de luz que encontró su final al ser absorbida por aquella esfera negra que seguía flotando en el aire, esta vez más cerca de la escuela.

-¡AHHH! -se escuchó un grito agudo al otro lado de la puerta, seguido por varios golpes sordos, así como otro par de gritos y gente corriendo.

La magia de la Carta Sueño parecía haber desaparecido también.

-¡Algo ha pasado! -exclamó Jin-Lin, y siendo seguido por Tomoyo y Eriol, el muchacho chino se abalanzó a la puerta del salón, abriéndola de un tirón.

-Syaoran… -exclamó Sakura, quien miraba a su novio. El muchacho aún tenía la mirada fija en la ventana, pero aquella misteriosa esfera había desaparecido ya.

Frunció el entrecejo una vez más, y girando sobre sus talones, él y Sakura se apuraron a seguir al resto de sus amigos.

Los cinco chicos (Kero escondido en la mochila de Sakura) corrieron al final del pasillo, donde al pie de las escaleras, en el rellano que llevaba a la planta baja, un grupo de personas les impidió el seguir bajando.

Se trataba de Naoko y Chiharu, quienes intentaban calmar a una llorosa Rika.

-¡Rika! ¡¿Rika, estás bien?! -gritaba Chiharu angustiada.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Tomoyo, mientras ella y Eriol se acercaban a la joven, agachándose para quedar a la altura de las tres muchachas, quienes se encontraban en el suelo.

-Se ha torcido el pie -explicó el inglés, quien sujetaba ahora el frágil tobillo de Rika, la cual no pudo evitar gritar nuevamente, y llorar con más ganas.

-Cayó por las escaleras -explicó Naoko, a quien le temblaba el labio inferior, y no se atrevía a tocar a su amiga, por temor a hacerle más daño-. Ella iba por delante de nosotras; debió haber pisado mal, y…

Eriol volvió a concentrarse en el pie de Rika. En definitiva, la joven tenía un esguince, le sería prácticamente imposible el ponerse en pie…

-No podrás participar en la obra así… -susurró Chiharu, mientras su amiga se abrazaba de ella e intentaba contener las lágrimas, sin mucho éxito.

-¡Pero la obra debe llevarse a cabo! -exclamó la joven.

-Alguien deberá reemplazarte -intervino Sakura-. ¿Alguna de ustedes…?

Naoko y Chiharu se miraron entre ellas.

-Pero nuestros papeles… -dijo Naoko.

-¿Y tú, Tomoyo? -se apuró a preguntar Chiharu.

-Debo encargarme del vestuario, detrás del escenario -respondió la joven de largo cabello negro.

-¿Entonces…?

-¡Qué lo haga Sakurita! -intervino Jin-Lin.

-¿Qué? -no pudo evitar espetar su prima-. Jin-Lin, no puedo hacerlo…

-¡Claro que puedes! -se defendió su primo a toda velocidad-. Has estado en todos los ensayos; te sabes las líneas del protagónico de memoria…

-Tienes que hacerlo, Sakura, por favor -dijo Rika entre sollozos-. No podemos cancelar la obra por mi culpa. Eres nuestra única opción…

-Rika tiene razón, Sakura -intervino Eriol.

Su tranquila mirada y la suavidad de sus palabras fueron lo que finalmente hicieron que Sakura accediese a formar parte de aquella loca empresa.

* * *

No tenían tiempo que perder. Aún faltaban un par de horas para que el evento diese comienzo, y un par más para que la obra se presentase ante el público, pero Tomoyo debía realizar varios ajustes al vestuario de Rika para que le quedase a Sakura, por lo que el grupo tuvo que separarse para llevar a cabo las diferentes misiones que debían cumplir. Mientras Syaoran y Kero analizaban la situación en la que se encontraban, Tomoyo y Sakura trabajaban en los ajustes de vestuario, al tiempo que Jin-Lin y Eriol se encargaban de llevar a Rika a la enfermería para que le vendasen el pie.

Un par de horas después, cuando cayó la noche y el show dio comienzo, todos se encontraban ya en sus puestos. Sakura y Syaoran se preparaban en los camerinos junto con el resto de la clase, pues la obra era el siguiente número en presentarse. Por su parte, Tomoyo se encontraba sobre el escenario, cantando con los chicos del coro, mientras que Jin-Lin y Eriol la miraban desde el público, sentados detrás del padre de Syaoran y la madre de Tomoyo, donde estarían en alerta por si algo se llegase a ocurrir. Igualmente se encontraban muy cerca de Touya y Yukito; confiaban en que, si algo malo ocurriese, tendrían a Yue lo suficientemente cerca como para entrar en acción al instante.

* * *

-¡Hemos terminado! -exclamó Tomoyo, cuando ella y los chicos del coro ingresaron en los vestidores, donde el resto de la clase se encontraba ya a la espera de ser llamados-. ¡La obra es el siguiente número!

-Ya viste lo que ocurrió en la escuela -dijo Kero a Syaoran por lo bajo, mientras fingía ser un muñeco de felpa, sentado sin moverse frente al tocador del camerino. Syaoran asintió moviendo la cabeza lo mínimo-. La situación está a una nada de salirse de control, por lo que debemos ser cuidadosos, y estar en alerta por si lo peor se llegase a ocurrir.

Syaoran volvió a asentir.

-Entendido -fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de dar media vuelta, y dirigirse con el resto de la clase, al escenario.

* * *

Cuando las luces se encendieron, la escenografía que se reveló mostraba un bonito salón de baile, así como un grupo de diez parejas que, vistiendo sendos trajes o elegantes vestidos y portando todos antifaces negros, comenzaron a bailar apenas la música se inició.

Un reflector se encendió y apuntó a un extremo del escenario, por donde Sakura y Chiharu hicieron aparición.

Chiharu llevaba un sencillo vestido de doncella verde, así como un par de listones del mismo color en sus coletas. Sin embargo, Sakura llevaba un hermoso y elegante vestido rosa pálido de mangas abombadas, y una falda que por delante le llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas, mientras que por detrás arrastraba por el suelo. En el cuello llevaba una gargantilla con una estrella dorada, y en la espalda un par de alas la hacían parecer un ángel. En el cabello, al igual que Chiharu, llevaba un listón, salvo que el suyo era rosa. También llevaba listones en sus zapatillas, y rodeaban sus piernas subiendo hasta sus rodillas, como si se tratase de una bailarina de ballet. Al igual que el resto de los presentes en aquella fiesta, las chicas también portaban antifaz, salvo que el de Sakura, para combinar con el resto de su vestuario, era rosa.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho venir a este baile -reprochaba Sakura a su doncella-. La batalla contra el reino vecino por aquella piedra mágica aún no concluye, y aquí me tienes, obligándome a asistir a bailes sin sentido…

-La vida no son solo guerras, mi princesa -se defendió Chiharu a toda velocidad-. También debe recordar que la guerra es dictada por su padre, el Rey. No hay nada que nosotras podamos hacer para detenerlo de llevar a cabo este conflicto. Así que, siendo usted incapaz de parar aquello, pensé que lo mejor sería que se distrajese; y nada mejor que un baile para ello…

-¡Pero a costa de nuestros soldados que todos los días están muriendo en el campo de batalla!

-Quizá el ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva le ayude a buscar una mejor solución al problema, que el continuar con la guerra -volvió a intervenir Chiharu-. Quizá aquí logre encontrar la solución y poner un fin a las acciones de su padre. Después de todo, los aquí presentes provienen de todo el mundo; alguien detrás de estos antifaces quizá tenga la respuesta para acabar con este conflicto.

-Pero…

-Sólo diviértase un poco -arremetió la doncella-. Al final de la velada podemos pretender que nada aquí ha ocurrido, y regresaremos al castillo, donde podrá volver a ser la mano derecha del rey, y ocuparse igualmente de esta guerra.

Chiharu no dijo nada más, y Sakura pareció no poder encontrar algún otro argumento, por lo que, retorciéndose las manos, y mordiéndose la comisura del labio, se acercó a la pista de baile, visiblemente nerviosa.

Pero nadie de los que bailaba se acercó a ella, dispuesto a pedirle que les concediese una pieza. La joven princesa se quedó allí, mirando desde fuera. No pudo evitar sentirse frustrada. ¡Su pueblo estaba luchando allí fuera, justo en esos momentos! ¿Y dónde estaba ella? En un tonto baile…

-La guerra no tendrá fin, no a menos que algún reino se quede con aquella piedra. Esa joya… -y suspiró con pesar-. Podrán ocurrirse años de lucha, los dos reinos son lo suficientemente poderosos y ninguno cederá… ¿No hay otro modo de detener todo esto? ¿Y si la piedra mejor desapareciese? ¡Que nadie la tuviese…!

Estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida y pedirle a su doncella que la llevase de regreso al palacio, cuando un hombre, un poco más alto que ella, se detuvo a su lado.

-Pienso que tiene toda la razón -dijo aquel muchacho.

Lo miró de reojo. Se trataba de Syaoran. Vestía un pantalón color crema y zapatos blancos, un chaleco rojo oscuro con detalles dorados en su cuello y hombros, así como una banda dorada con bordes rojizos, que le cruzaba el pecho. Al igual que su camisa, su antifaz era rojo.

-¿Quién es usted? -preguntó Sakura, nerviosa.

El caballero se limitó a sonreírle.

-Esta fiesta está diseñada para mantener nuestras identidades en el anonimato -fue la respuesta de Syaoran, al tiempo que apuntaba a su propio antifaz-. Si no está permitido mostrar nuestros rostros, creo tampoco será oportuno el revelar nuestros nombres.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sakura de sonreír.

-Discúlpeme -dijo la joven-. Es la primera vez que asisto a un baile de antifaces. A decir verdad, no suelo mucho asistir a este tipo de eventos…

-Yo tampoco -se apuró a responder Syaoran-. Mi cabeza está ocupada en otros asuntos más urgentes, de vida o muerte, podría decirse. Pero mi consejero me insistió tanto en el tema, y cada vez me quedaba con menos y menos excusas…

-¡Lo mismo me ha pasado a mí! -sonrió Sakura-. Mi doncella ha sido quien me ha traído casi a rastas…

-¿Eso significa que ninguno de los dos tiene el más mínimo interés por estar en esta fiesta? -preguntó Syaoran, a lo que Sakura asintió inmediatamente-. ¿Podemos despotricar contra el evento juntos? -Sakura asintió una vez más-. ¿Y podemos hacerlo mientras bailamos?

La joven se retorció las manos, nerviosa.

-No sé bailar -se excusó.

-Que suerte la suya -sonrió el muchacho-. Yo soy un excelente bailarín, y no me molestaría darle un par de lecciones rápidas.

Sakura no pudo evitar derretirse al ver su sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos castaños, y antes de que pudiese inventarse otra excusa más, se descubrió a sí misma rodeada por el brazo de aquel caballero, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban, y bailaban por toda la pista. Él era tan bueno bailando, que la hacía bailar a ella con facilidad, guiándola siempre, como si sus cuerpos se amoldasen a la perfección, y ella supiese qué hacer.

Se sentía como si flotase sobre el suelo.

* * *

-¿La está abrazando demasiado cerca, no es así? -mascuyó Touya entre el público-. Bailan muy pegados…

Jin-Lin asintió dos asientos más a la derecha.

-Se ven adorables -exclamó una sonriente Yukito, al tiempo que les tomaba una fotografía.

Eriol y Fujitaka también sonrieron. Sonomi aplaudió en silencio.

* * *

Un par de cambios de escenografía más tarde, el escenario mostraba ahora un jardín, así como varias columnas. Una banca se encontraba en medio de todo, donde Sakura se hallaba sentada, ahora sin el antifaz, con la mirada gacha y los ojos llorosos.

Syaoran se encontraba de pie junto a ella, igualmente con el rostro descubierto, y una expresión preocupada.

-No sabía que eres el príncipe del reino vecino -sollozó Sakura, mirando al suelo-. ¡No soy capaz de enviar a mi gente a morir, en especial si es en contra de la tuya! ¿Y si tus tropas vencieran a las mías, y mi vida terminase en tus manos? ¿Y si fuese el caso contrario, y murieses en el campo de batalla?

-Por favor, princesa. No diga esas cosas…

-¡No podría vivir con la idea! -interrumpió Sakura-. ¡No soy ya capaz de vivir sin ti! Si por mi fuese, ordenaría a mi gente bajar sus armas y rendirse. Gana la guerra, quédate con la piedra. Si eso significase que nosotros… ¡Pero mi padre no lo consentiría! Es decir, el rey…

-Sé muy bien de lo que el rey es capaz -interrumpió Syaoran, con lo que su rostro se ensombreció-. Por ti, yo sería capaz de bajar mis armas y rendirme. Entregarle el poder absoluto de la piedra a tu reino. Pero sé que tu padre no perdonaría mi vida. Una vez enemigo, nada me convertiría en su aliado. Y no hay mejor manera de deshacerse de sus enemigos, más que la mue…

¡No lo digas! -sollozó Sakura, con lo que Sayoran se apuró a hincarse frente a ella.

-Discúlpame -dijo el joven apenado-. Te pido perdón por haberme enamorado de ti.

-No pidas perdón -dijo la muchacha, mirándolo directamente a los ojos-. Porque yo también te amo, y no pienso disculparme por ello. ¡El enamorarme de ti no es ningún error! Así que por favor no digas eso de amarme a mí…

Se abalanzó sobre Syaoran. El momento cúspide de la obra era el beso entre los protagonistas, y había llegado la hora. Con aquel par de lágrimas pendiendo de sus pestañas, Sakura se inclinó sobre Syaoran, quien aún se encontraba hincado frente a ella, y preparó sus labios…

La escena fue interrumpida por aquel estruendo que hizo temblar todo el escenario. Al instante, los focos que iluminaban la romántica y dramática escena estallaron, y con ello, el lugar entero quedó a oscuras, mientras los espectadores se preguntaban si aquello era parte de la puesta en escena, o se debía a dificultades técnicas.

-¡Syaoran! -exclamó Sakura, e ignorando el guion, se abrazó de su novio, visiblemente consternada.

Sí, para ellos no quedaba duda de quién estaba ocasionando aquello.

-Es esa carta… -masculló el muchacho.

Como si la hubiese invocado con sus palabras, aquel haz de luz surgió del bolsillo de su pantalón, y al instante, varias Cartas Syaoran salieron de allí en fila, ignorando sus manos que se agitaban en el aire, e intentaban detenerlas. Ignorando los deseos y ordenes de su dueño, las Cartas se alzaron en el aire, y se perdieron en el oscuro cielo.

Y entonces, ocurrió.

Un nuevo temblor hizo que todos los espectadores, así como los actores que se encontraban detrás del escenario, tambaleasen y cayesen. Al final de las gradas, surgiendo de la nada, se infló una enorme esfera oscura, la cual desapareció al instante, llevándose con ella todo lo que había allí, incluyendo las sillas, incluyendo la gente.

El primer grito agudo dio paso al pánico. Varios gritos más surgieron de la multitud. Sin embargo, ninguno duró mucho, ya que nuevas esferas oscuras comenzaron a surgir, y al desvanecerse, se llevaban todo lo que había quedado encerrado dentro de ellas.

-¡Sakura! -exclamó Syaoran, y empujando a su novia, quedó tendido sobre ella, mientras a sus espaldas, una nueva esfera borraba la mitad del escenario, y las primeras filas del público.

-¡Cuidado! -exclamó Eriol, sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde. Aquella esfera había surgido justo a los pies de Jin-Lin, y ninguno de los dos había tenido el tiempo para reaccionar y lograr salvar al chico chino, el cual desapareció en la nada junto con Fujitaka y Sonomi, cuando la esfera se disolvió en el aire.

Un par de metros más a la izquierda, Touya corrió con la misma suerte.

-¡Cuida a Syaoran! -exclamó el universitario, cuando la esfera lo reclamó.

-¡Touya! -exclamó Yukito, transformándose en Yue, sin embargo, para cuando la ángel llegó a su novio, allí ya no había nada.

-Tenemos que llegar con Syaoran -dijo Eriol, a lo que Yue asintió, y cargando al muchacho, la ángel extendió sus alas y se dirigió hacia donde su dueño esperaba.

-¡Syaoran, Sakura! -exclamó Kero, quien en su forma de león sin melena, llevaba a Tomoyo en su espalda-. ¿Se encuentran bien? -preguntó el guardián del sol, cuando todo el grupo (o lo que quedaba de él) se hubo reunido.

-¡Desaparecieron los que se encontraban con nosotros! -exclamó Tomoyo, mientras Eriol la ayudaba a bajar del lomo de Kero.

-Los que estaban con nosotros también -anunció Yue-. Incluyendo a su madre, señorita Daidouji. Y Syaoran, tu hermano y tu padre… -Syaoran frunció el entrecejo-. A decir verdad, ha desaparecido toda la ciudad. Los únicos que quedamos… somos los aquí presentes.

El silencio cayó sobre de ellos, y fueron finalmente consientes del peso de la oscuridad, pues más de la mitad del alumbrado público había sido reclamado por aquellas esferas, dejándolos apenas iluminados por la luz de la luna.

-Tenemos que convertirla en Carta Syaoran cuanto antes -dijo el joven, al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente los puños, al grado de hacerse daño en las palmas de las manos-. Para recuperar el resto de las Cartas, y restaurar la ciudad…

-¿Te pondrás un cosplay, no es así? -intervino Tomoyo, con lo que el grupo entero la miró, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquellas palabras. La joven de largo cabello negro se apuró a aclararse-. Durante todas tus aventuras, siempre has usado un cosplay confeccionado por mí, y siempre has regresado sano y salvo… No quiero que esta sea la excepción. Por favor -pidió la joven.

Su expresión era tan apacible, y tan llena de fe, que Syaoran no pudo evitar asentir.

-Tengo uno también para ti, Sakura -dijo Tomoyo, y tomando a la joven china del brazo, se apuró a llevarla tras lo que quedaba del escenario.

Syaoran estaba por seguirlas, para cambiarse el también, cuando la voz de Eriol lo detuvo en seco.

-Espera un momento, Syaoran -musitó el inglés, con lo que el joven japonés se detuvo, dándole la espalda, detalle que no incomodó a Eriol. A decir verdad, era mejor así-. Hay algo que debes saber respecto a esta Carta Clow.

-¿Hay algún problema? -preguntó el muchacho.

-A decir verdad -respondió la encarnación del Mago Clow-. Sí.

Syaoran siguió sin girarse para mirarlo. Si no había dicho palabra frente a las chicas, debía ser algo lo bastante preocupante, o delicado. Eriol respiró profundamente, antes de continuar.

-Sellar la Carta y convertirla en Carta Syaoran, si bien es una tarea complicada pues representará una batalla, es lo más sencillo de llevar a cabo en esta empresa -inició en su usual manera de hablar, tan ceremonial-. Sin embargo, para completar el hechizo, es necesario cumplir con un requisito más.

-¿De qué se trata?

-El _kekkai_ que mantenía la carta sellada, se ha roto. Eso ha quedado ya claro, así como el hecho de que su poder reside en la destrucción. Esos son los dos únicos detalles que conocemos de ella; los más cruciales, si me permites decirlo. Podrán ser sus fortalezas, pero para poder vencerla, debemos tratarlas como si fuesen sus debilidades. Eso significa, que la única manera de lograr atraparla, es creando un nuevo _kekkai_ que logre mantenerla dentro de una Carta Syaoran. Y esto solo podrá ser posible, dándole lo que ella quiere. Sabes lo que es, ¿no es así?

-¿Algo que pueda destruir? ¿Algo que pueda borrar? ¿Desaparecer para siempre? -Syaoran se preguntó qué más podría ser eliminado, aparte de la ciudad.

Detrás de él, Eriol asintió.

-Requerirá algo que desaparezca de la faz de la tierra, para siempre. Y siendo una creación del Mago Clow, quizá te des una idea de por dónde va este requerido sacrificio. Al igual que en el juicio final, la naturaleza de esta Carta no permitirá que se conforme con cualquier cosa con la que hayas tenido contacto. Esta vez, la Carta solicitará un elemento que te sea importante. A decir verdad, requerirá lo que sea más importante para ti.

-¿Qué…?

-Creo que tienes la respuesta a eso -interrumpió el inglés-. ¿Qué es lo más importante para ti en este mundo? ¿Lo más importante para proteger? ¿Aquello que amas más?

Un par de ojos verdes surgieron en su mente. Una corta cabellera castaña.

-No… -susurró asustado-. Ella no…

-¡Syaoran! -exclamó Sakura en la distancia-. Debes cambiarte tú también.

No podía sacrificarla a ella.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todxs de nueva cuenta!_

 _Estas dos semanas se sintieron como una eternidad, pero ¡ya estamos aquí! Un capítulo más y esto termina. ¿Se siente cardiaco? Espero que sí (?). La presencia de Eriol hace que todo suene más dramático, perdón por ello (?). ¿Que tal la revelación de que lo que deberá sacrificarse es Sakura? No me refiero solo al sentimiento, sino a la persona completa, ya saben, para meter más drama (?)._

 _Como ya les había dicho, debido a que la idea de la peli (y del fic, para variar) hace incapié en que el prota (en est caso Syaoran) se quede sin las Cartas, les comento nuevamente que no esperen una pelea épica como en el fic original, pues no hay armas con las cuales hacerlo. En vez de eso, pues seguiré apostando al drama, así que esperen un final aún más cardíaco (?)_

 _¡Y no digo nada más! Lxs dejo en ascuas por dos semanitas más, y nos vemos en 2 sábados. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, follow y favorites! Y como siempre, una disculpa por no responderlos. De todos modos, me los leo todos, y se los agradezco de todo corazón. ¡Crucen dedos para que este año finalmente compre una pc! (?)_

 _Y para no hacer más largo este comment, los dejo para que dejen un review más. ¡Sigan bellos!_


	5. Un sacrificio

**Capítulo 5**

 **Un sacrificio**

* * *

Los trajes que Tomoyo había confeccionado en esta ocasión, parecían haber surgido de un sueño. La tela se sentía tan suave que era fácil imaginar que había sido elaborada con estela de estrellas. Sakura y Syaoran parecían contrastes el uno del otro, pero al mismo tiempo, parecían complementarse y ser la parte faltante de cada uno.

El vestido de Sakura era blanco, con detalles dorados. Una falda igual al vestido de la obra (corta por el frente, revelando sus rodillas, y larga por detrás, apenas arrastrando por el suelo) tenía un corte irregular con picos y abombado, que daba la idea de ser un tutú de bailarina de ballet, cubierto por una enredadera dorada que se arremolinaba creando intricadas espirales, y daban la impresión de ser un cielo estrellado. Llevaba mangas largas y ceñidas, que terminaban justo donde iniciaban sus dedos. En la cabeza, un tocado parecido a un velo de novia compartía los picos y espirales de oro que su vestido. Un enorme prendedor dorado adornaba la parte izquierda de su rostro, justo arriba de su oreja. Un par de zapatillas blancas, con un corto tacón dorado, adornaban sus pequeños pies.

Syaoran, por su parte, vestía de negro, con detalles plateados. Usaba un pegado pantalón de corte recto, que le alargaba las piernas y hacía ver mucho más alto. A ambos lados, afiladas líneas plateadas adornaban sus muslos, dando la impresión de ser rayos cayendo a la tierra. El patrón se repetía en su camisa, sin embargo, lo más imponente del traje, era la capa. De aquel negro intenso, los brillantes detalles de la plata contrastaban creando la impresión de tratarse de una lejana constelación, en el infinito universo. Su camisa también llevaba mangas largas, y al igual que Sakura, terminaban justo al iniciar sus dedos, salvo que las suyas tenían una caída amplia, como si se tratase de la capa de un mago. De su meñique derecho, una pequeña argolla de plata sujetaba el borde de la capa, con lo que, al mover el brazo, la capa ondeaba detrás de él. Para combinar con el velo de Sakura, Tomoyo había optado por poner una elaborada hombrera negra que rodeaba ambos hombros de su mejor amigo, y cuyos afilados detalles plateados volvían a dar aquella impresión de que las mil ramificaciones de un rayo surgían de las entrañas de Syaoran.

Se encontraban en el techo del edificio central la secundaria; el único que se encontraba lo suficientemente conservado y estable como para poder subir, de toda la escuela. Desde allí, el grupo miraba en silencio la oscura ciudad: al tiempo que varias esferas habían atacado el escenario donde se encontraban presentando la obra, varias esferas más habían atacado el resto de Tomoeda, por lo que no había calle, o cuadra que no hubiese sido víctima de aquellos cráteres que ahogaban la ciudad.

-Tenemos que encontrarla. Saber dónde se esconde -dijo Kero, mientras él y el resto miraban a su alrededor, preguntándose donde podría encontrarse.

En ese momento, un destello azul surgió del bolsillo de Syaoran, y de allí, un nuevo grupo de cartas, se separó del resto del mazo, y procedió a alejarse a toda velocidad.

-¡No esta vez! -exclamó Syaoran. Del raquítico mazo de cartas se apuró a seleccionar una, y alzándola en el aire, exclamó-. ¡Viento!

La carta liberó su magia, con lo que aquella esbelta mujer de piel dorada y largo cabello rubio, se alzó en el aire, y se detuvo frente a sus hermanas. Extendiendo sus brazos, invocó una ráfaga de aire, que hizo tambalear aquel grupo de cartas. Sin embargo, aquello duró apenas un par de segundos, pues las Cartas Syaoran volvieron a estabilizarse en vuelo, y reemprendieron el viaje, rumbo al horizonte, como si nada las hubiese distraído de su objetivo.

-¡No! -exclamó Syaoran, cuando aquella dama de oro, ignorando sus deseos y ordenes, regresó a su forma de Carta, y siguió a sus hermanas cruzando el cielo estrellado.

Un nuevo terremoto.

-¡Cuidado! -exclamó Syaoran.

El suelo se sacudió a sus pies, lo que los hizo tambalear y perder el equilibrio. Yue y Kero extendieron sus alas, y se alzaron en el aire, mientras Sakura se abrazaba de Syaoran, y este, utilizando la carta de Vuelo, desplegaba sus alas (que debido a la ausencia de la Carta Fuego, se habían teñido de un azul oscuro, dando la impresión de haber muerto de frío), e igualmente se ponía a salvo de aquella nueva esfera negra que había atrapado la mitad del edificio central de la secundaria.

-¿Dónde está Tomoyo? -preguntó Sakura.

-Estaba con Eriol -fue la respuesta de Kero-. Pensé que él la estaba cuidando…

Un rápido vistazo a aquella oscura esfera les permitió observar aquel par de siluetas que se habían quedado atrapadas en su interior.

-¡No! -exclamó Sakura.

Syaoran agitó sus alas, y estaba por emprender la caída en picada, cuando Yue le cerró el paso.

-Es demasiado peligroso -dijo la hermosa ángel, con aquella mirada glaciar.

Syaoran la ignoró, y rodeándola, se abalanzó sobre la esfera.

Sin embargo, esta vez fue la voz de Eriol la que lo detuvo en seco.

El muchacho inglés, del cual apenas podía verse su silueta, le dedicó una elegante reverencia, al tiempo que decía:

-Todos dependemos de ti, Syaoran. Nuestro futuro está en tus manos, y tu sacrificio.

-¡Eriol! -gritó Syaoran.

-¡Tomoyo! -fue el chillido de Sakura.

Y no pudieron hacer nada más que ver como la esfera se desvanecía en la nada, llevándose con ella la mitad del edificio, y a sus amigos.

Syaoran volvió a agitar sus alas, y se alzó en el aire, hasta quedar a la altura de sus dos guardianes.

-Creo que ya se donde se encuentra la carta -anunció Kero, dando media vuelta. Los demás lo imitaron, y fijaron su vista en la distancia.

La colina, en donde hasta hacía un par de meses se alzaba la casa de Eriol, y ahora reinaba silencioso aquel parque de diversiones, era el único sitio en Tomoeda al que aún le funcionaba el alumbrado público, pues el lugar se encontraba completamente iluminado.

-Las Cartas Syaoran se fueron en esa dirección -anunció Kero.

-Pues en esa dirección iremos nosotros también -espetó Syaoran.

Agitando sus alas una vez más, abrazó a Sakura con mayor firmeza, y con esto, el trío inició el vuelo.

* * *

Volaron bajo cuando hubieron llegado a los límites del parque de diversiones. Aquella línea donde los cráteres dejaban de surgir, y la luz hacía brillar todas y cada una de las ahora dormidas atracciones.

-Se siente su presencia -susurró Sakura, como si estuviese temerosa de que la Carta pudiese escucharla-. Se esconde aquí, sin duda.

Dieron un recorrido alrededor, y finalmente descendieron en la entrada principal, dejando las taquillas detrás de ellos.

-Será una pelea complicada -dijo Kero, con los sentidos alerta-. Tiene las Cartas Syaoran en su poder, y no sabemos si puede usarlas en nuestra contra.

-Aunque no fuese así, su simple magia es motivo de alarma -interrumpió Yue-. Si ha podido llevarse al Mago Clow…

-Creo que Eriol decidió no oponer resistencia -esta vez fue el turno de Sakura de interrumpir. Miró a Syaoran con el semblante serio, y tras respirar profundamente, preguntó a su novio-. ¿A qué se refería con sacrificio?

Syaoran no respondió.

No podía decírselo.

-Kero tiene razón -dijo finalmente el muchacho-. Será una pelea complicada, y no creo ser capaz de cuidarte y defenderte, Sakura. Me quedan tres cartas… -y alzando la mano, las mostró a sus amigos-. Esto es todo lo que tengo.

-Sé cuidarme sola -respondió Sakura, un poco dolida porque su novio no hubiese respondido a su pregunta. Alzando su mano derecha, extendió la palma de su mano, y exclamó-. Yo, descendiente de Clow, te ordeno, ¡libera la luz!

De la palma de su mano, un brillo dorado se inició, y de allí, lentamente, una fina katana comenzó a surgir, como si saliese del interior de su cuerpo. Cuando la katana estuvo completamente liberada, la joven china la tomó firmemente, y blandió cortando el aire.

Syaoran no pudo evitar mirarla, sorprendido.

-Aprendí a hacerlo el verano pasado -se explicó Sakura, un poco cohibida-. Es la mejor forma de transportarla, pues siempre está conmigo…

-¿Cuál es el plan de acción? -interrumpió Kero.

Pero antes de que nadie pudiese responder con alguna idea, un estruendo los distrajo.

No se trataba de un terremoto, sino de los juegos del parque de diversiones, que habían comenzado a moverse por sí mismos. Con aquella música de carnaval sonando por los altos parlantes, aquello parecía el comienzo de una película de terror.

Y entonces, el caos comenzó.

Los caballitos que se encontraban girando en el carrusel, agitaron sus patas, e ignorando los postes que los detenían en su sitio, salieron despedidos, e iniciaron a galopar, cada vez a mayor velocidad, arremetiendo contra el grupo.

-¡Sepárense! -exclamó Syaoran.

Tanto él como Kero y Yue iniciaron el vuelo. Sakura, por su parte, utilizó sus piernas y brazos para subir al techo de tela de un puesto cercano. Los caballos continuaron galopando, dirigiéndose contra Syaoran, quien volaba por arriba de sus cabezas, y entonces, sin explicación lógica, los caballos también volaron.

-¡Escudo! -exclamó Syaoran, con lo que la Carta se materializó frente a él, y creando una esfera a su alrededor, los caballos se estamparon contra ella, y se disolvieron en mil y un pedazos de fibra de vidrio, que cayeron al suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo.

Y entonces, desapareciendo en un haz azul, el escudo regresó a su forma de Carta, e ignorando a Syaoran, voló lejos de él, en dirección al centro del parque.

-Creo que el objetivo eres tú, Syaoran -dijo Kero, volando detrás de él. Su amo asintió.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos separemos -dijo aún agitado-. Así cubriremos mayor espacio, y no se pondrán innecesariamente en riesgo…

-Buscaremos una solución -intervino Yue-, mientras la distraes, podremos buscar alguna respuesta a qué hacer, cómo actuar…

Nadie dijo nada más. Los cuatro se limitaron a asentir, y sin esperar un segundo más, se dirigieron en direcciones diferentes. Syaoran, para asegurarse de que era el que se encontraba lo más alejado (todo fuese por proteger a sus guardianes y a su novia), agitó sus alas furiosamente, y alzó el vuelo, hasta llegar al punto más alto de la montaña rusa.

Tenía una altura considerable, pero no era lo suficientemente alto como para permitirle mirar todo el parque. Se encontraba apenas pensando que debía subir a aquella torre que se encontraba justo en el centro del lugar, y albergaba un enorme reloj de péndulo, cuando un crujido a sus espaldas, lo hizo girarse.

Detrás de él, corriendo a toda velocidad por las vías, un vagón de color morado intenso, se dirigía a él, sin tener la más mínima intención de detenerse. Syaoran bufó por lo bajo. Un intento de atacarlo demasiado sencillo. Simplemente tendría que agitar sus alas nuevamente, y alzarse en el aire, y aquel vagón nunca lo alcanzaría.

Sin embargo, el recuerdo de aquellos caballitos de fibra de vidrio lo asaltó. ¿Qué haría si el vagón ignoraba sus propios railes, y se alzaba en el aire, dispuesto a seguirlo? No iba a arriesgarse.

Se preparó para el impacto. Contando los segundos, miró al vagón reducir la distancia entre ellos, hasta que, justo en el último segundo, exclamó:

-¡Tiempo!

La realidad se tornó de un color amarillento, como si se encontrase dentro de una fotografía antigua y decolorada por el paso del tiempo. El vagón se había detenido justo delante de él, y al igual que todo lo que rodeaba al muchacho, no se movía en lo más mínimo. Igual que todo, excepto por…

Aquella esfera negra se alzó por detrás del vagón. La silueta de aquella extraña niña hizo que Syaoran frunciese el entrecejo.

-¡Ya basta! -exclamó el muchacho, furioso.

-Devuélveme a todos mis amigos -dijo la niña, en un susurro perfectamente audible.

Ocurrió en menos de un segundo.

El color amarillento que flotaba en el aire se disolvió, el vagón se puso inmediatamente en movimiento, con la misma velocidad que llevaba en un principio, y Syaoran no tuvo de otra más que girar violentamente para salir de su camino, mientras se dejaba caer en picada.

El vagón lo siguió, sin embargo, en el último instante, Syaoran recuperó la horizontal, y mientras él rozaba el suelo con su capa, el vagón se estampó contra el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, y dejando una humareda de polvo que tardó un par de segundos en disolverse.

-¡Syaoran! -exclamó Kero con rabia.

Sin detenerse a pensar, el guardián del Sol abrió la boca, emitió un rugido, y de allí, una enorme esfera de fuego surgió, siendo lanzada con furia contra aquella esfera negra.

La bola de fuego se impactó contra la esfera, y la cubrió, creando una bola de fuego aún más grande, que ardió durante casi un minuto entero, eso hasta que…

-¡Kero! -el desgarrador grito de Sakura fue lo único que se escuchó en ese momento.

Alrededor del guardián del sol, una esfera negra había surgido. Del tamaño justo para contenerlo, difuminó a la bestia, y sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada más, la disolvió en la nada.

-¡Kero, no! -chilló Sakura.

-¡Kerberos! -esta vez fue el turno de Yue de gritar. Con sus helados ojos reflejando la rabia que crecía en su interior, la ángel se preparó para atacar. Trazó un arco con su brazo, y materializando un arco y flecha de luz, se preparó para apuntar.

Sin embargo, una nueva esfera la rodeo en el momento justo en que lanzaba su flecha (la cual se replicó mil veces en el aire, e impactaron a toda velocidad a la esfera que rodeaba a aquella extraña niña, sin hacerle el mínimo rasguño), y al tiempo que el grito de Sakura volvía a desgarrar el aire, la ángel desaparecía sin dejar rastro alguno.

-No intervengan -susurró la niña. Y sin decir nada más, la esfera que la protegía, se alzó en el aire, y se detuvo en lo alto de aquella torre del reloj, donde se disolvió en segundos, aunque claramente indicando que allí lo esperaría.

-El mover los juegos no forma parte de sus poderes -dijo Sakura, quien se había detenido junto a Syaoran-. Debe de ser capaz de utilizar las Cartas a su conveniencia y deseo. Y, el hecho de que los poderes de Kero y Yue no la hayan dañado… Eso debe significar que todo aquello creado por el Mago Clow no puede hacerle daño…

Sakura miró el perfil de Syaoran. El muchacho aún utilizaba la Carta Vuelo, lo que significaría que, con un poco de suerte, podría acercarse lo suficientemente a la Carta, como para poder intentar el capturarla. Sin embargo (y esta vez la chica miró a su puño, donde su novio sujetaba únicamente aquella carta que había creado, que simbolizaba un corazón, y no tenía ningún uso probado), aquella carta que le quedaba no le sería de ninguna ayuda.

-Tengo que capturarla -dijo en voz baja Syaoran, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Sakura lo escuchase-. Tengo qué capturarla, así eso signifique… sacrificar…

No iba a llorar. No delante de ella. Tampoco iba a despedirse. No era capaz. Además de que, cualquier movimiento sospechoso, la haría preocuparse. Y no podía asustarla así.

Fue por ello que, sin mirarla, sin decir nada, sin detenerse a abrazarla o besarla una última vez, extendió sus alas, y apretando sus puños con fuerza, alzó el vuelo y se dirigió a toda la velocidad que le era posible, a aquella torre de reloj.

-¡Syaoran! -exclamó Sakura.

Sin poderse contener, inició a correr detrás de él.

* * *

Las esferas negras empezaron a surgir a su paso. Surgían del tamaño de una pelota de playa, y creían hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un auto compacto. Syaoran hizo lo mejor que pudo para esquivarlas, agitando las alas para cambiar su vuelo inmediatamente; giros veloces, vueltas agudas, subir, bajar, era difícil maniobrar cuando aquellas esferas atrapaban algo en su interior, y debilitaban las estructuras del parque, que se tambaleaban, caían, y originaban humaredas que parecían no tener prisa por disolverse.

Detrás de él, Sakura también la tenía complicada. Debido a la marea de polvo que se había alzado a su alrededor, era difícil el ver por dónde iba, y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de caer en un cráter, si no fuese por su excelente condición física, que le facilitaba el brincar, rodar y escalar, mientras aún sujetaba con firmeza su katana.

Unas cuantas docenas de metros más adelante, Syaoran llegó finalmente a la torre del reloj, y dando un giro de noventa grados, inició el ascenso en vertical, mientras seguía esquivando las esferas que, en un feroz ataque, desaparecieron la mitad del péndulo, ocasionando que éste cayese al suelo, y provocando con ello un nuevo estruendo y humareda, que retrasó aún más a Sakura.

Y entonces, ocurrió.

Primero, una risita. Después, la presencia de aquella esfera negra, y luego, la voz infantil que anunció:

-Ha sido divertido.

-¡NO!

Las alas que surgían de la espalda de Syaoran se desvanecieron, y no bien hubieron regresado a su forma de carta, se dirigieron hacia la niña, dejando a Syaoran caer hacia el vacío.

Se abrazó del roto péndulo, y trató de aminorar su caída. La redujo considerablemente, pero no fue suficiente, por lo que, al llegar al suelo, cayó de frente y se golpeó rodillas y palmas, con lo que comenzó a sangrar.

Y aún así, con la capa rasgada, el rostro lleno de tierra, la sangre corriendo por sus extremidades, se puso en pie, e inició la carrera a la cima de la torre, por aquella escalera en espiral.

-Finalmente las he reunido todas -dijo aquella niña, con una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios, y aquella mirada perdida.

-¡Ya basta! -exclamó el muchacho al tiempo que llegaba a lo alto de la torre, jadeando-. ¡No voy a permitir que destruyas toda la ciudad! ¡Voy a recuperar mis cartas, y aún más importante, voy a sellarte a ti en una!

-¡NO! -gritó la niña, preparando los puños y frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¡No vas a separarme de mis amigos!

-¡No puedes llamar a las Cartas tus amigos! -interrumpió Syaoran velozmente. Se encontraba furioso-. ¡Tomarlas a la fuerza, obligarlas a trabajar para ti! ¡Esos no son amigos! En cambio… ¡En cambio las cartas y yo si lo somos! No soy solo su amo. Al igual que con Kero y Yue, lo que nos une no es que yo sea el nuevo dueño del mazo, del báculo y de los guardianes. ¡Lo que nos une es nuestra amistad!

Dio una patada al suelo, lo que ocasionó que la niña lo mirase, sorprendida.

No, no iba a llorar.

-¡Kero y yo nos pelearemos, pero somos amigos! ¡El fue quien me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre las Cartas! Las veces que tuve que hornear con las amigas de Tomoyo para poder darle cosas dulces a ese glotón, porque es la única manera que tengo para agradecerle. Y aún así, están todas esas veces que peleamos porque no aprende a no tocar mis cosas que están en mi habitación... Pero sea como sea, siempre nos reconciliamos, porque queramos o no, vivimos juntos. En cambio, tienes a Yue, quien es completamente opuesta a ese muñeco de felpa. Ella es tranquila y callada, no conversamos mucho y a veces es incómodo estar en su presencia porque su aura es demasiado… Pero si necesito un consejo, ella siempre es mi primera opción. Sabe escuchar, sabe juzgar imparcialmente. Sus consejos son siempre lo que necesito para saber qué hacer. Además, ¡si ella no existiera, tampoco lo haría Yukito! Yukito es demasiado importante para mí. Es dulce y amable. Siempre tiene palabras de apoyo y sabe cuando la paso mal, aunque no diga nada. Aparte de ser mi amiga, Yukito es novia de mi hermano, y ellos dos se aman. Lo han hecho toda la vida, y estoy seguro que así seguirá por siempre. Lo cual es raro porque mi hermano es un troglodita comparado con Yukito. Touya es un cabezota, pero extrañamente él es el único que sabe hacerla feliz, y supongo que eso es todo lo que importa. Eso, sí, siempre me está molestando y me engatuza para que haga sus quehaceres de la casa... Pero también me ha ayudado muchas veces. Cuando tenemos que ayudar a papá siempre se sacrifica él primero: preparando los almuerzos, limpiando la casa... ¡No tiene qué hacerlo ya que siempre está ocupado con la escuela y sus trabajos de medio tiempo, y aún así lo hace sin quejarse! No me hagas empezar con Tomoyo. ¡Está loca! Todos esos cosplays y sus referencias extrañas a anime... Pero aún así, desde mi primer año de escuela primaria, fue la única que se acercó para ser mi amiga. A pesar de que yo era tan reservado y antipático, fue ella quien me sonrió e invitó a almorzar. ¡Sí, eran un montón de niñas y solo estábamos yo y Yamazaki...! Pero fue bueno el sentir que pertenecía a un grupo. Soy importante para ella, por eso siempre me está filmando, pero ella también es importante para mí, y es mi deber protegerla. Y las cartas…

Apretó los puños con fuerza. En su mano izquierda aún llevaba aquella carta que había creado con sus propios poderes. Aquel corazón…

-Las cartas y yo hemos pasado por mucho. Desde que las esparcí por Tomoeda por accidente, cuando las atrapé, una por una, y cuando me ayudaron a atrapar a las restantes, o a cumplir con mis caprichos. A veces he usado mi magia por simple comodidad, y aún así, ellas ayudan, porque quieren verme feliz. Viento nunca me defraudó; siempre pude confiar en ella. El mazo no estaría completo si no fuera por todo el apoyo que me brindó. Fuego y Agua son tercas y testarudas, pero es esa misma obstinación lo que hace que sean tan valiosas para mí, ya que cuando hay que pelear, lo hacen hasta el final, siempre entregando todo de sí. Carrera, Salto, Vuelo… ninguna de ellas me dejaría nunca solo. Son traviesas pero al mismo tiempo son fieles. Saben que dependo de ellas, así como ellas de mí. ¡Y espejo! ¡Cuántas veces no cubrió mi espacio vacío, y lo hizo sin pedir nada a cambio! Luz y Oscuridad habitaron en mi corazón… conocen todos mis secretos, mis deseos y debilidades…

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No podía continuar. Pero necesitaba decirlo, tenía que sacarlo. Todas esas cosas que nunca les había dicho a las Cartas, y que necesitaba que las escucharan. Aún quedaba tanto por decir. Sombra, Hielo, Tiempo, Flote, Sueño, Dulce…

Sin embargo, no fue necesario.

Ellas lo sabían. Lo habían sabido siempre. Era por ello que estaban con él. Ese cariño y apoyo que se tenían. Eran más que amigos, eran una familia…

Un anillo verde oscuro surgió alrededor de aquella esfera negra, y tras girar velozmente, finalmente se detuvo, revelando las cincuenta y dos cartas del mazo, quienes se apuraron a dar la espalda a aquella niña.

-¡No! -chilló la Carta-. ¿Por qué…?

Syaoran esbozó una media sonrisa. Extendió su mano derecha, y sin necesidad de decir nada, una a una, las Cartas Syaoran se posaron sobre ella, formando aquel mazo.

-¿Por qué…? -volvió a chillar la niña.

-Ya te lo dije -se repitió Syaoran-. Más que ser mis cartas, son mis amigas.

Los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas, y sin poderse contener, se dejó caer en el interior de su burbuja, y lloró desconsoladamente.

Entonces, las Cartas Syaoran se alzaron nuevamente, y descendiendo a los pies de su dueño, se alinearon en pares para formar un puente entre él y la niña. Syaoran, sabiendo lo que esperaban de él, avanzó por aquel pequeño puente, hasta detenerse delante de la niña, que se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

-No necesitas llorar -le dijo con voz firme-. Tú también puedes ser nuestra amiga.

Lo miró por detrás de sus dedos. Sus ojos aún estaban llorosos.

-¿Quieres atraparme?

Syaoran asintió en silencio.

-No es tan sencillo -musitó la niña.

-Lo sé -interurmpió Syaoran-. Clow me lo explicó. Es preciso hacer un sacrificio.

-No puedo creer que vayas a hacerlo -le reprochó la carta-. Desaparecer lo más preciado…

Syaoran negó lentamente.

-No puedo hacerlo -dijo tranquilamente, aunque se escuchaba una nota de dolor en su voz-. No puedo hacerle eso a Sakura. Como dijo ella en su papel de princesa en la obra, no es su culpa que yo esté enamorado de ella. Que yo haya decidido que mi corazón le pertenece solo a ella, no debe de ser el motivo por el cual ella deba ser sacrificada.

-¿Entonces…?

Syaoran hizo todo lo posible por sonreír, pero solo consiguió que su semblante se ensombreciera.

-Perdóname -dijo tristemente-. Acabo de pedirte que también seas nuestra amiga, ¿no es así? Lo primero que te digo y no podré cumplirte.

-¿Qué…?

-Así que, mejor te pediré que seas amiga de las Cartas. De Yue y Kero, ellos vienen con el paquete. Sé también amiga de Sakura y Tomoyo, no por nada Sakura es mi persona más especial, y Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga. Y aunque sean unos cabezotas, también se amiga de Jin-Lin y Eriol. Touya también es un cabezota, pero a todas las chicas les cae bien, así que seguro a tí también te agradará. Y no te olvides de mi padre...

Se llevó la mano al cuello, y desprendió el broche que mantenía su ya rasgada capa en su lugar. Debido a la intricada hombrera, la capa cayó haciendo un ruido sordo. Evitando mirar a la Carta, se rebuscó dentro de la camisa, y finalmente, extrajo de allí aquella vieja llavecita que hacía tanto tiempo no utilizaba.

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella -recitó el muchacho, como en los viejos tiempos-. Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Syaoran, quien aceptó la misión contigo. ¡Libérate!

La llavecita se iluminó con aquella resplandeciente luz amarilla, la cual creció rápidamente, y al apagarse, reveló un báculo color rojo fuego, con detalles dorados. La estrella que adornaba la parte superior, brillaba como si por dentro, un fuego mágico ardiese.

-Haremos un intercambio -dijo el muchacho, aun sin poder mirarla-. Diré el conjuro, serás reducida a tu forma de carta, y para sellar el _kekkai_ , yo desapareceré para siempre. ¿Estás lista?

No dio oportunidad a que la carta respondiese. Blandiendo el báculo, lo alzó en el aire, y rasgando el aire, lo detuvo justo frente al rostro de la niña, con lo que las llamas que surgían del interior de la estrella, se agitaron con fiereza. El símbolo de invocación que revelaba la estrella rodeada por el sol y la luna, se dibujó a sus pies.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces -inició a recitar el conjuro original-. ¡Carta Clow!

La esfera negra que rodeaba a la niña reventó y dejó a su ocupante flotando en el aire. La pequeña niña había cerrado los ojos, y colgaba inmóvil delante del muchacho, mientras el báculo dibujaba en el aire la silueta de una carta, y ésta reclamaba a la pequeña.

-Carta que fuiste creada por Clow -continuó Syaoran, siendo consciente de que su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer conforme hablaba, iniciando por sus pies, al tiempo que la parte inferior de la Carta Clow cambiaba sus colores originales (rojo y dorado) por aquel verde y oro-. Abandona esa vieja forma -no sentía ya las piernas. Era como si no hubiese nada más de él, debajo de su cintura. Pero la mitad de la carta se había convertido ya... -, y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño… -se le nubló la mente, apenas y sentía los dedos, sujetándose con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, a su báculo mágico, el cual comenzó a temblar-. ¡Hazlo por el nombre de Syaoran!

Los dos se convirtieron en neblina.

Mientras que la niña se transformaba en una estela blanca que encontró su forma material al convertirse en carta, la cual aún no terminaba de brillar, Syaoran se había convertido en polvo de estrella, que desapareció como si una ráfaga de aire lo hubiese soplado lejos. Como si nunca hubiese existido.

Aquel viento mágico sopló fuerte, perdiéndose en la distancia.

* * *

Se desplegó fuera de la torre, y cubrió el horizonte, en todas direcciones. La brisa era fresca, se sentía ligera, y mientras avanzaba, todo lo que tocaba a su paso, se restauraba, como si nunca nada malo hubiese ocurrido en aquella ciudad.

Los juegos del parque de diversiones se repararon a sí mismos. Los miles de cráteres que se habían formado por toda Tomoeda desaparecieron. La torre de reloj se reparó mágicamente, y el péndulo reanudó su silencioso vaivén. Mientras el sol salía en el horizonte, la luz eléctrica regresó, los edificios se restauraron, el escombro desapareció, y aquella música de carnaval volvió a escucharse fuerte y clara.

Y entonces, la gente volvió.

Despertaron confundidos. ¿Por qué amanecía ya? ¿A dónde se había ido la noche? Nadie parecía ser capaz de recordar nada. ¿Había ocurrido algo?

Un par de figuras se movieron en el techo de la secundaria Tomoeda. la figura más alta cubría a la más bajita, como si intentase protegerla con su cuerpo. Al sentir los primeros rayos de sol golpear su espalda, Eriol se incorporó, mientras aún sujetaba a Tomoyo por los hombros.

Ella lo miró a él, mientras él miraba el horizonte. Era como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Los pájaros cantaban en la distancia, se sentía la frescura de la mañana, y el rocío había caído cubriendo los jardines de la escuela.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó el inglés, mientras aún sujetando a la joven por los hombros, la miraba en sus ojos grises.

Tomoyo asintió en silencio, y lentamente, alzó una mano para tocar la mejilla del inglés.

-¿Y tú...?

-Perfectamente.

Se sonrieron durante un instante, hasta que los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron con horror, y sin poderse contener, exclamo:

-¡Syaoran!

-Debemos buscar a los demás -fue la respuesta de Eriol, con lo que soltado sus hombros, pero ahora sujetando su mano, dio un leve tirón, para hacerla caminar.

Tomoyo así lo hizo, y juntos bajaron del techo, salieron del edificio, y corrieron fuera de la escuela, en dirección al parque de diversiones.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo fue apretar los ojos con fuerza. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y abrió lentamente los ojos. La luz del sol lo golpeó en el rostro, con lo que tuvo que desviar la mirada.

-¿Papá? -preguntó Touya.

El universitario se incorporó, y aún confundido, se apuró a detenerse junto a su padre. Fujitaka, al igual que Eriol, había cubierto a Sonomi con su cuerpo, y del mismo modo que el inglés, se movió lentamente para dejar que Daidouji pudiese mirar alrededor. A un lado de ellos, Jin-Lin también parpadeó, confundido.

-¿Ya es de día? -preguntó la mujer pelirroja, quien completamente ajena a los acontecimientos que habían pasado (al igual que Fuijitaka no poseía poderes mágicos), lo único que no comprendía era porqué el sol había salido ya.

-Eso parece -fue la respuesta de Fujitaka.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Jin-Lin, confundido.

Fujitaka ,miró a su alrededor. La gente, al igual que ellos, comenzaba a despertar y mirar confusa a su alrededor. Él también miró. Su mirada se posó por un prolongado minuto en el escenario, donde al igual que los espectadores, los alumnos que habían estado actuando en la obra, se miraban confundidos.

Y entonces, miró a su hijo mayor.

-¿Dónde está Syaoran?

Touya y Jin-Lin también miraron al escenario. Escanearon los rostros de todos los estudiantes, y al igual que el profesor de Arqueología, no encontraron al joven.

-No lo sé -fue lo único que pudo decir Touya. Miró a la distancia. La presencia de Yue se sentía en el horizonte. Donde estuviese ella, seguramente estaría su hermano menor.

Jin-Lin lo miró de reojo, y siguiendo la mirada del universitario, él también miró a la distancia. El parque de diversiones se alzaba en la colina. La rueda de la fortuna giraba lentamente. Frunció el entrecejo

-¡Sakurita! -gritó el joven chino, y antes de que alguien lo pudiese detener, inició la carrera hacia aquel lugar.

* * *

Un gruñido. Mientras se incorporaba, se preguntó cómo había caído. Agitó la cabeza, y del mismo modo, agitó sus enormes alas doradas. Parpadeando lentamente, Kero se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, y miró a su alrededor.

El parque de diversiones se encontraba intacto, y el sol había salido ya. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho Syaoran para hacer que todo terminase bien? Sonrió confiado por el resultado, obtenido con la magia de su dueño, pero entonces, un pensamiento asaltó su mente, provocando que su sonrisa se desvaneciese.

-¡Kerberos!

Miró detrás de él. Yue agitó sus alas plateadas y se detuvo a su lado. Ella no se mostraba sonriente, alegre por el resultado de la pelea. Al contrario, se notaba agitada y hasta cierto punto, presa del pánico.

-¡Kerberos! -repitió la ángel, aún flotando sobre el suelo.

-¿Dónde está Syaoran? -preguntó el guardián del sol. La guardiana de la Luna, pro primera vez en su vida, se retorció las manos.

-No... No lo sé -fue su débil respuesta.

-!Syaoran! -gritó Kero. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-No se siente su presencia -dijo Yue débilmente-. Y la presencia de las cartas es tan débil...

-¡Syaoran! -volvió a gritar Kero, incapaz de aceptar lo que Yue había dicho, pese a ser verdad.

Sí, era cierto: él tampoco sentía ninguna presencia, aparte de la de ellos, y la de...

-¡Sakura!

Agitó las alas y se incorporó velozmente. Yue lo siguió. Tras un corto vuelo, se detuvieron frente a la torre del reloj. A parte de la música de carnaval que se escuchaba por los altavoces, no se oía nada más. Nada excepto... un débil sollozo.

-Sakura -susurró Yue. Estaban los dos por entrar a la torre del reloj, cuando una figura pequeña salió de allí. El sol iluminó su corto cabello castaño, y con ello, pudieron ver sus ojos llorozos. Hipaba al caminar.

-Syaoran... -dijo la joven china.

-¡Sakura! -una sombra pasó volando entre Kero y Yue, y se dejó caer a los pies de Sakura. Jin-Lin se notaba agitado, y respiraba con dificultad-. ¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien!

Pero su prima no respondió. Aún sollozando, hipó un par de veces más, mientras las lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Sakura... -dijo una nueva voz.

Tomoyo se hincó junto a Jin-Lin, mirando a Sakura desde abajo. Eriol se detuvo detrás de ella, y también miró a la joven.

Fue allí cuando Sakura no pudo más. Su débil sollozo se volvió un fuerte llanto. Con las piernas temblando, se dejó caer, golpeando sus rodillas contra el suelo. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, y por más que ella intentaba limpiarse el rostro, no servía de nada.

Tomoyo le acarició la mejilla.

-¡No, Syaoran, no! -exclamó Sakura, fuera de sí-. ¡No puedes irte! ¡No puedes dejarme! -se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, y por entre los dedos, continuó gritando-. ¡Finalmente he regresado! ¡Volví por ti! ¡Para estar contigo! ¡No volver a separarnos! ¡No puedes irte!

Se abrazó a sí misma, y lloró con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba por gritar, para liberar aquel dolor que le oprimía el pecho y no la dejaba respirar, cuando un fogonazo de luz verde la rodeó.

Eriol tomó la mano de Tomoyo, y tras ayudarla a incorporarse, la hizo retroceder. Jin-Lin hizo lo mismo, con lo que el fognozado de luz rodeó a la joven china, trazando un círculo perfecto a su alrededor. Sakura no puedo hacer nada más que abrazarse a sí misma.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Tomoyo.

-Las cartas… -musitó Yue.

-¿Qué está pasando? -esta vez fue Kero quien preguntó.

-Lo que tiene que pasar -fue la ceremonial respuesta de Eriol.

-No llores -dijo una voz femenina, proveniente de la nada, pero Sakura la ignoró. Estaba cohibida por estar aislada del resto de sus amigos, pero sabiendo que eran solo las Cartas Syaoran, no sentía ya miedo.

Pero el dolor en su corazón seguía allí.

-No iba a regresar a China -dijo al aire, mirando a las Cartas, que aún giraban alrededor de ella formando un anillo de luz verde, como si esperase que ellas transmitieran su mensaje a su dueño-. Iba a quedarme en Japón, en Tomoeda. ¡Iba a quedarme contigo, Syaoran! Íbamos a estar juntos para siempre. No más cartas, no más correos, no más llamadas…

-No llores -volvió a decir aquella voz de niña.

Del anillo verdoso, se desprendió una motita de luz dorada, la cual prontamente se convirtió en una Carta Syaoran, que se dejó caer en la mano de Sakura. La joven, confundida, se apuró a enjuagarse las lágrimas, y la miró, sin entender qué significaba aquello.

-¿La esperanza? -dijo al leer el nombre.

Se trataba de la carta que Syaoran había creado cuando ella había partido a China, hacía varios años atrás. El corazón que en su momento se encontraba solo, ahora aparecía abrazado por aquella niña de largo cabello gris, y alitas surgiendo de la parte posterior de su cabeza. Al pie de la carta, había finalmente aparecido su nombre.

-No llores -dijo por tercera ocasión-. Todo estará bien -agregó.

En ese momento, la brisa volvió a soplar, trayendo consigo aquella lluvia de estrellas, que rodeó al grupo, y tras arrastrarse por el suelo, y elevarse alto en el suelo, finalmente se arremolinó frente a los muchachos y los guardianes... Y reveló una silueta.

Todos ahogaron un grito.

-No puede ser… -exclamó Kero, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Sya… ¡Syaoran! -gritó Sakura, y sin poderse contener, se abalanzó sobre su novio, quien le regresó el abrazo, alzándola con ambas manos, y girando mientras la sujetaba de la cintura.

No pudo evitar besarla.

-Así que… -dijo cuando finalmente la volvió a dejar tocar el suelo-. ¿Te quedarás?

Sakura le sonrió. Syaoran hizo lo mismo.

Nuevas lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Sakura, pero estas eran de felicidad.

-¡Por siempre y para siempre! -gritó la chica, al tiempo que volvía a arrojarse a sus brazos, y lo besaba una vez más.

Fue esta vez la carta que aún sujetaba en la mano la que se convirtió en polvo de estrella, y la cual fue llevada por la brisa, perdiéndose en la distancia.

Volviéndose nada.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Yo sé que la up debía estar la semana pasada; les pido una disculpa por el retraso, pero es que las cosas se complicaron horrible y simplemente no pude hacer la up. No es por hacer drama, pero digamos que es una suerte de que esté entera._

 _¡En fin! Pasemos al fic. Cruzo dedos para que la espera de 3 semanas haya valido la pena. Que el drama que se veía venir desde el capi anterior los haya mantenido leyendo sin parar, y que el final de todo el fic no lo sientan tan "Deus ex machina". No está escrito tal cual en el fic, pero la idea de hacer que Syaoran "regresase" era para meter toda esa ideología CLAMP de que "todo va a estar bien", y por ello, sacrificándose para salvar a Syaoran, la carta Nada/Esperanza, se vuelve justo eso: se convierte en nada para darle esperanza a Syaoran y los demás. Bien poético, a que sí?_

 _Igual porque sabía que si hacía que Sayoran se fuese, ustedes me colgaríandar por no darles un final feliz. Digo, a mi no me molestaría terminar con drama mil, pero sé que nunca me lo perdonarían; no después de leer esta historia desde hace más de 5 años._

 _Así que sí. Eso es todo por hoy. Syaoran se queda, Sakura se queda. Jin-Lin y Eriol quedan en un veremos, pero (y para los que gustan de la parejita) les dejo de regalo esas pequeñas interacciones entre Eriol y Tomoyo; quise transmitir un poco el que pueden entenderse sin decir nada, y que de verdad se preocupan el uno por el otro. Espero y haya quedado bien._

 _Total, que para no dejar este comment tan largo como siempre, le paro aquí, no sin antes agradecerles los follow, favorites y reviews. Sé que no los contestaba (una vez más, la compra de mi pc parece un acontecimiento cada vez más lejano), pero les aseguro que los leo todos, y todos me sacan una sonrisa. De verdad, mil gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leerme y comentar._

 _¡Espero verlos pronto! No tengo nada escrito, por lo que no publicaré dentro de poco, pero les aseguro que regresaré._ _¡Sigan bellos! Abrazos y besos ;)_

 ** _-Ribonette_**


End file.
